Bloody Knight
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Finn's life has gone from hero to mentally broken soul see how the once mighty human Champion wishes he no longer lived. Collaboration pitched by Ghost509
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; This is one of the collaborations we were asked to do right?**

**Jester; Right hello everyone and yes this fic was pitched to us by Ghost509 it's a short fic we're pushing for ten chapters max. Still lets get this party started.**

**Smiles; You heard the man start dancing or I start shooting?**

**Third person's View**

Finn ducked low under the twisted metal staff of the Acolyte of the Lich. To send his Grass sword to counter. The Acolyte was trying to revive the Lich but first he had to locate the Lich. Finn and Jake were the only ones who knew the Lich's new form. The two-year-old baby boy Mike who was adopted by Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig. Finn was holding the Acolyte at bay while Jake went to get PB. Jake said she had some kind of tech that cold help contain the Acolyte. Acolyte, "I don't know where my master is boy but when I find him. He will kill you and bring you back to serve as his general. You should be honored to serve someone as great as the Lich". Finn gritted his teeth to slide low and stabbed into the Acolyte's shoulder. Finn, "NO I won't the Lich will remain where he is for the good of all of OOO". Pulling his sword free Finn cut along the Acolytes torso causing the twisted skeleton to seep its black green blood. Summoning a few spirits the Acolyte orders them to attack the young hero.

Finn Slashed ad cut through the various spirits to see the Acolyte throw a fireball at him. Acolyte, "You of all people a weak human stopped my masters plan. I don't understand why the kingdoms of these lands rely on you. Maybe it's just to keep you in line or so that you don't end up like the rest of your kind. But don't worry in the new world my master creates you will have a great place". Finn, "Never I protect OOO because I'm the Champion not some mindless thug". The Acolyte smirked as Finn countered his swing. Finn had the Grass sword turn into armor to protect his arm. Grabbing the Acolytes staff Finn threw him into one of the subways metal pillars.

The Acolyte opened his mouth and hissed releasing a smoke screen. Tapping his sword Finn caused it to become a spinning saw blowing wind throughout the Well room. Looking around Finn saw that the Acolyte was missing but as he listened for movement he heard nothing. Acolyte, "Finn don't you hate it how you're the last of your kind? No one but your adoptive brothers, his wife, and kids… the only beings you can call family. Don't you wish the world were more balanced… no crime, violence, or betrayal. I heard of how the new Flame Queen treated your kindness… your brother freed her so you could have a light a hope of your own for a future… only to have some sugar coated fool take it all away". Finn, "No it was my fault I listened to Jake's bad advice and my stupid desire to have that dream again". Acolyte, "But a dream of her one that proved you would be happy with her. And yet she would reduce you to the status of not even a close friend. And accept the feelings of another that is twice her age.

"It's a disgrace she doesn't deserve the kindness you gave her. All the times you told her it was her choice to be who she wanted to be. You showed her the path you walk… and yet she became just like her father. Forcing her people to never lie, making any who oppose her cower in fear, and most of all refusing to speck to you. Join us Finn and the Lich will help you he will give you what you deserve. A life and place in this world that no one will take from you. Will you accept Finn become the warrior you we destined to be". Finn felt his memories burn into his mind. The moments he shared with Flame princess even the moment she save his life in the Lair of the Dragon fortuneteller. Flame princess was still new to the world and kingdoms around OOO. Finn thought it was a good idea to take him to the Carnival kingdom. They had fun Finn watched her burn down three lanes of fun booths she was even about to kiss him. But the Fortuneteller interrupted them.

After she was told her fortune he was captured and separated from his body. Flame princess overcame her need to blast through dungeons and solved the puzzles to rejoin his body and soul. At the end of the day Flame princess kiss him on the cheek without burning him. Finn was so happy that he really though that their relationship would last. But soon his dream forced him into trying to make her fighting the Ice king again. And now even after two and a half years he was still alone. Finn has fought his whole life for the attention and kindness of the people, kingdoms, and princesses around OOO. But yet none of then showed any interest in him besides some flirting and kind teasing. Shaking his head Finn had to hold back his tears as the Acolyte spoke again.

Acolyte, "For someone so brave to have such raw emotions you a truly a being that none can compare themselves to. Finn standby the Lich… Finn his ways and he will give you back what this world should have given you". Finn tried to shake off the tears only for the Acolyte to chuckle at him. Acolyte, "You fight what you are but you should not you are a young man and one who deserves more then just belittling by all these people. Your brothers and his family gives you that respect because you are strong, good willed, and honorable. Not many have what you have Finn and you should be the example for all who walk the path of honor. Fight for us Finn fight for the world that will stand for truth for all". Finn, "No your just trying to make me betray the kingdoms I won't I will stay strong for the people of OOO"! Finn had the Grass sword turn into a scythe and cut clean through two metal beams to collide with the Acolyte metal staff.

Acolyte, "Stop fighting the truth Finn only your family respects you I can see it in your eyes. The people of OOO only treat you like a servant you clean up their messes. Then wait for the next mess to clean up. What kind of life is that? Do you really not care about what the future holds for you if you choose not to be the hero"? Finn, "No I…. NO I'm their hero and I will fight for them"! Pushing the Acolyte back Finn spun the scythe to split it into three different bladed edges. Each edge colliding with the Acolytes staff as the fight continued Finn could feel himself tire. Bringing back the Grass sword the Acolyte Stabbed his staff into the ground causing the whole room to shake and give. The doors began to fill with the debris from the connecting hallways. Turning his sword into a claymore and charge the Acolyte. As their weapons clashed the Acolyte shoot lighting through Finn's left shoulder.

Finn's arm slouched from the plan allowing the Acolyte to spin his staff and hit Finn in the side of the neck. Staggering back the Acolyte sent a shock wave of energy throughout the room. Which caused more of the room to collapse on to them. Making the Grass sword stretch over his torso to stop the bleeding Finn looked at the Acolyte. Acolyte, "Finn you may fight me all you want but in the end the truth is still the truth. What will happen once we stop fighting? You will end up nothing but a servant for people and rulers that will never know how hard you worked in your life. Like all great warriors you need to find a place that will give you the respect you deserve… either in this life or the next"! Firing a stream of flames at Finn he had to morph his sword into shield. Stopping most of the flames to then roll away behind a rock Finn tried to catch his breath.

Shoving his hand into the ground Finn had the Grass sword stretch through the ground and punch the Acolyte. Acolyte, "You combat skills to adapt and counter are impressive but you need more then just that to win. Don't worry Finn you won't die you will just be put to sleep to walk a new path". Bringing back the Grass Finn charged once more with the blade in its katana form. Spinning low Finn slashed upward trying to throw the Acolyte off his game. But instead Finn stabbed and slashed along the Acolytes hip and thigh. Groaning in pain the Acolyte shot more lighting at Finn. Finn countered by turning the Grass sword into a lighting rode. Having the blade redistribute the energy into the ground. Finn looked back up to see several large rocks heading his way. Rolling or cutting the rocks in half Finn looked up as more of the room collapsed in on them.

Finn's eyes stung from the dust that now lingered in the air. Trying to find the Acolyte as fast as he could. Turning Finn saw the green murky ooze from the Well in the Acolytes hand. Before Finn could say a word the Acolyte sent a stream of corrupted magi at the young hero. Feeling the danger from the magi the Grass sword warped itself to protect the young hero. But as the magi splashed it burned through the Grass sword causing it to whither and crack. As the blade clung lifeless over Finn's arm the Acolyte laughed and sent another stream of energy into Finn. Finn still shocked was sent flying through a wall, which collapsed over him. As Finn's body bounced and slammed into the subways tracks he could taste the metal blood that now clung to the back of his throat. Finn rolled to his side as the dust of the air started to drift away. Looking around Finn saw that the subway was still falling to pieces but he needed to stop the Acolyte before he could summon up the power to find the Lich.

Finn had actually just visited the Lich or Mike with his happy family. They were happy and glad to be together. Gritting his teeth Finn pushed and brushed the dirt from his blue shirt and long cargo pants. But Finn's arm shot tons of pain through his body. Looking over Finn found that his arm was trapped and with time ticking he needed to stop the Acolyte fast. Feeling around for something to free himself Finn's hand found something that was older then even him. Pulling the object free from the dirt he looked over the object as if it was a friend that he always wanted to see. With only one choice Finn pulled the latch along the top of the object slipped his belt into his mouth. And yelled as the object did its job.

**Finn's View**

Wrapping my side still dripping with the warm blood from my body I wobbled back into the room. Luckily there was more ammo for the weapon next to the hole I found it in. Loading more ammo into the weapon I pushed back into the room and opened fire at the Acolyte. Acolyte, "So the being of our worlds past found a weapon of the past"? "Yeah say hello to my friend his name is called AA12". As the next three rounds of buckshot left the gun I felt the recoil. Trying my best to lean into the gun I still felt the brutal recoil of every shot. The Acolyte tried to dodge most of my shots but some still hit him. Charging him I slammed my shoulder into his side and shot his injured thigh. Howling in pain he sent another fireball into my back. Taking the attack I used the guns butt stock to hit his boney jaw and kicked his thigh again. Tackling him I shot twice into his chest and punched him in the face again.

Acolyte, "You may see me dead but my master will live human. The Well boils as we speck once the power hits is peck it will seek out the Lich. Then he will once more crush this world with terror and true fear. And you will be by his side like he always wished". "Shut up". Shoving the gun's barrel into his mouth I killed the Acolyte without a second thought. Walking over to the Well I need to figure out a way to stop it or the Lich could rise once more. Opening one of the shells for the AA I poured the powder into a handkerchief. The letter FP still on it from when she gave it to me after our fifth date. "Can't change what's been done she'll never see me as anything more then just some guy she knows". Filling the handkerchief with all the powder I could I looked up and saw a car still trapped in the rooms ceiling. Pulling a match I lite the end and threw it as hard as I could. As it went off I sat and waited only turning to look at my dead enemy.

"You are right they will never see me as anything more… I just wished that I didn't have to die alone and so cold". In time the dirt began to fall and debris began to hit my body. As the tears streamed from my face all I could think of was how sad Jake, Bmo, Lady, the pups, and Jermaine would be… "You all made life truly worth the last seventeen years… see you in Globs world my dear family"…

**Jake's View**

I was freaking out from a far PB, me, and Marceline watched as a large cloud of green black smoke mushroomed into the air. Trying to make the boat go faster was pointless it wouldn't go faster then its current speed. I keep my eyes on the approaching land and the first thing I would do. Barely twenty feet away I jumped like a spring landing into a roll and ran for the Well. Seeing boulders and dirt cover the entrance I looked around for another way inside. Slowly the smoke began to clear and I saw a way inside. Jumping down I saw a lone figure sitting covered in dirt and their body pressed up against a rock. Getting close I saw that the Well was what was smoking its continents smashed and charred because of an old car. Getting closer the figure was Finn and he was a mess.

"Hang on buddy well get you back to…" I stopped as I looked at his right arm it was gone all I felt was the warm moister of his blood. Shaking my head I felt his chest. I felt nothing not even a nibble. Panicking I grabbing Finn and stretched him outside. With Finn in my arms I ran to the boat. "Please Finn don't… *sob* Finn don't die"!

**Smiles; What a start right?**

**Jester pets Spike the Bulldog to say; Right partner how did you all like it and remember like, review, and share for more.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Hello once again dear readers Smiles and I are back with another update.**

**Smiles; I heard that we're releasing a new fic today right?**

**Jester; That's right Smiles our second collaboration will be up today it's called Imminent Impact. It's a surprising crossover but it works. Now lets jump into some reviews shall we. Ventus Uzumaki oh you have no idea what we have in mind for this one. Hylianbattlefront yes sooner or later the Finn in the show will lost that arm too. Finn's future is to have a cyborg arm. He23t you have no idea. Smiles roll us in.**

**Smiles; He jump and landed on his foot… sorry old friend I'm going to have to put you down…**

**Marceline's View**

I heard the heavy pattering of Jake's feet after PB finally docked the boat. As I looked up horror struck me… Finn was a bloody mess. Jake, "PB hurry he's not breathing"! Jake was crying his eyes out but as I looked at PB she stared at him with a blank expression. Taking Finn she put something into his arm and pulled out a defibrillator. Over and over Jake cried as PB sent volt after volt into the cold body of our young hero. Holding Jake I truly understood his pain but I wished it didn't have to be Finn… anyone but him.

**Jake's View**

Today was another day in OOO in all today marked to second year Finn was put into a coma. Princesses from all over OOO were shocked that Finn went so far to make sure the Lich remained dormant. I didn't know what to do I almost went back to drinking but thanks to the kids and Lady it was over before I even took a sip. The kids may not have played with Finn much but they still loved their young uncle. Unlike me Finn remembered to bring them presents for every one of their birthdays. Yesterday the kids were going over the Tree Fort to try and find more Cyclops tears. But they found nothing except Finn's personal journal. Sitting down with the kids and Lady we looked over its contents. I was shocked Finn was miserable, sad, and closed off to everyone else but our family. After Flame queen refused to allow Finn to explain or redeem himself Finn seemed to have fell into a depression.

One that forced him into a habit called cutting. I wondered what the lone cuts along his forearm were and now I knew. He was trying to replace the emotional scars with physical ones. I didn't want to read on so TV did. He read how Finn felt as if everyone belittled him and never really seemed to take a real interest in him as a guy. Finn even though several times of ending his life to end the suffering his mind was putting him through. Jermaine was at a loss for words he just sat back in the chair and clinched his hands. Finn spoke as if so many things could have happened if we weren't there to guide him. He even said that if not for our parents saving him he would be some creatures snack or slave. Finn's words soon became violent calling himself a coward and fool for not trying harder to find happiness. But he even asked 'what is happiness'? The journal questioned if the family bond we had would protect him from wanting a family of his own.

'Would some girl feel pity for me being the last of my kind? Or would she just not care and just sleep with me just to say she did'? Finn's journal continued this way anger, sadness, questioned his purpose in life, and lastly where he stood in the world. Finn made himself seem mentally unstable even so close to suicide that it was scary. But yet from each date it was days where Finn and I went on quests or jobs for the kingdoms. Jermaine had enough he went to his phone and made a few phone calls. Now here we are, Finn in a private hospital bed and all the staff was forbidden from telling anyone that he was here. Jermaine placed his hand on my shoulder saying, "Jake we need to protect him he forces himself day in day out to fight for them… people that won't care if he lives or dies. None of them even came to see him when he first got to the hospital in the Candy kingdom. And even if they did it was their inability to show any kind of compassion to him in the first place".

"Bro you know Finn is the Champion of OOO because it was his dream. We supported him and we loved how much fun he was having". Jermaine, "Was the main word he was Jake now look at him. Over the last seven years he's been hospitalized thirty one times. I've had enough tomorrow I releasing a statement to the OOO news line paper telling them where Finn is. And Jake you need to promise me that when he wakes up you will make sure he never fights again. Take him straight to Bubblegum and have him surrender the title". "But Jermaine it would hurt Finn…" Jermaine, "And he's not hurt now look at him Jake! His arm is missing, his mental state is close or borderline to a mental breakdown, and he's questioning his very purpose to us all. We're his family Jake and he needs us more then the kingdoms do". Nodding my head I looked at Finn his soft breath and long hair still unmoving even after two years.

And Jermaine was right not one princess even cared enough to send a card. Now was the time to explain and to publicly tell the lands that Finn was not going to return for his own safety. As Jermaine left I took the old flowers out of the pot next to his bed head and put in new ones. Patting his head I opened a small gift box saying, "Happy B-day bro… *sob* mom left it just for you". Opening the small box it was mom's family locket the silver locket opened to show the various families from our grandparents in the dog wars, to mom and dad, to us, then my family. And with a few empty spots Finn would be able to fill then once he woke up. Pacing the locket around his neck and gave him a soft hug saying, "How about our favorite story bro? You love the tiger and the rabbit". As I started to read I really hoped that Finn could feel the love me and everyone was sending to him.

**Marceline's View**

I was in shock Jermaine went public with some shocking things. He was blaming the royals of OOO for causing Finn to mentally collapse and even withdraw from everyone. Telling the news reporter that he was in a coma still after fight an undead mage that wanted to bring the Lich back to life. Reporter, "So Jermaine as Finn's brother what do you plan to do to protect him"? Jermaine, "For starters he won't be allowed to see the royals of OOO the princess and some in particular will never come near him. Once Finn wakes he will renounce his title, as Champion and he will remain with his family. We maybe dogs but we protect our family… we care about our own and the Rainicorns have promised me that Finn will be allowed to seek work there. I send my thanks to the Crystals dimensions rulers for allowing Finn to become a citizen. And I look forward to hearing all the great things they will provide him".

Reporter, "So Jermaine how do your nieces and nephews feel about almost losing their uncle and his current state of mind"? Jermaine, "They are saddened and upset at the things their uncles went through and the things he scarified for every single person in OOO. The citizens of OOO even you have seen Finn fight to protect the people. But look at the price he has to pay because of his constant fighting, his constant vigilance against evil, and his constant loyalty to the royals. Finn has give everything to the people of OOO and few give him the respect he deserves for all the things he does for them. To those of you out there I thank you for standing by my brother. And when he awakens we will have a going away party at the Grasslands Tree Fort for him. If you are kind of heart and understand what your hero has been through please send him your prayers". Reporter, "Strong words from a family who has watched the raise and near death for their beloved family member.

"To you Jermaine and to all of the dog family we thank your for being the shield for our hero and friend to all kind hearts. This is Miller for the OOO news signing off". I was in shock no one went to see Finn. Bonnie said that she told everyone but that she didn't want people to continuously swarming the hospital. Shaking my head I floated off to talk to Lady and Jake. After an hour of flying I found Lady's house with Jake Junior outside playing her guitar. JJ, "Hey Marceline if your looking for my mom and dad they went out". "I was planning to talk to them about seeing Finn". JJ, "Well I'm sure they would let you see him… me and my brothers and sisters went to see him last week… Marcy why didn't no one go see Finn while he was hurt"? "I don't know Bonnie told me she told everyone but asked them to not swarm the hospital to see them. I thought they all took a day to visit him but hearing how sad Finn's been if hurts you know".

JJ, "Marcy all I know is uncle Jermaine is serious about Finn going to live in the Rainicorn crystal dimensions for his own safety and mental health. Every time we saw Finn before I never saw his eyes betray him or tell that he had emotional pain. But his journal said the truth and I just wished we could have helped him sooner. Uncle Finn's tried his best to find love and hoped to have a place to turn to after he was done being an adventurer. But with Bubblegum, Flame queen, and all the other princess just using him or breaking his heart for the heck of it. I just wish that my uncle finds a nice place to rest and find himself". Taking a seat next to JJ I sighed saying, "I wished for that as well JJ but look at all the good Finn's done for us. If I was apart of the royal council of OOO I would have rewards Finn each year for the things he's done".

Thanking JJ for the talk I floated off to have a talk with Bonnie and hopefully find Jake or Lady… maybe Jermaine too. In time I arrived at the Candy kingdom Peppermint butler walked me up to Bonnie's lab. Inside she was in her clean white lab coat looking at various numbers on a computer. Then making her way to a table filled with papers and vials. "Hey Bonnie still working on your science stuff"? Bonnie didn't even turn she just said sternly, "What do you want Marceline"? "What happened after we brought Finn back to the Candy kingdom… why didn't you tell any of the royals that he was hurt"? Bonnie pulled off her protective goggles to then turn to me, only to keep working on her project. Bonnie, "I didn't tell them because if they knew that the Hero of OOO wouldn't be able to help then word would get out. So I kept quiet and I knew seeing as you rarely talk to anyone you wouldn't say anything either". "What's wrong with you your acting like Finn's just an object to everyone"?

Bonnie, "He is an object he's a sword and shield that swore loyalty to all the kingdoms. Now after all his work as the Hero of OOO more and more kingdoms don't need him. Finn was starting to unravel because he knew this and because he knew that less and less people would care for the things he did for them. Look at Flame princess she turned out just like her father only difference she can control her evil tendencies. LSP is with her parents once more but she's not a big gossiping mess like she once was. Breakfast princess and her syrup knights are far better at protecting their kingdom now. Ice king and Betty have established control over the Ice kingdom… Finn and the title of Hero of the lands are no longer needed. Finn is a piece of our past that will soon vanish and in time the future will be filled be people far better at fighting and protecting our kingdoms". Gritting my teeth I turned her around and slapped her. "Everything every job, quest, experiment, and stupid thing you told Finn was for nothing then. You just wanted him to listen to you cause he had a crush on you".

Bonnie fixed herself to say, "Oh please its not like you haven't done the same. You've done nothing but tease him on his need to be good. Along with your constantly watching him when you feel bored. Marceline you wouldn't have even gone looking for Finn when he tried to stop the Lich from being revived if Jake hadn't asked you for help. Your just like the rest of OOO your moving forward and leaving behind a relic that its no longer needed". "You're not the Bonnibel I knew or the kind princess that once thought of Finn like any other kind hearted person in OOO". Floating out the window I didn't even look back I just wanted to get away from her. But what Bubblegum said was no lie. If Jake hadn't stop by on his way to get her I wouldn't have seen Finn in his injured state. "I wouldn't have even known he was hurt… Finn I'm can't even begin to say how sorry I am". Floating into the Tree Fort I found none other the Finn and Jake's older brother Jermaine.

Jermaine, "Who are you"? "I'm Marceline the vampire queen". Jermaine, "Oh you're my younger brother best friend and musical companion. Come in I'm sure you're here to talk about where Finn is are you not"? Nodding Jermaine went to the freezer and pulled out a beer. Cracking it open he sat on the couch saying, "Jake will be back with Lady in a half and hour. They went off to hide for a little while. After the news broadcasted my interview some princesses tried to talk to them. I told them to hide for their own good. That girl from the Fire kingdom even tried to talk to them… I wasn't about to let her anywhere near Finn". "You mean Flame princess yeah I heard from Finn how she fell head over heels of Cinnamon Bun. I could understand another person of the fire kingdom but that stupid roll of sugar". Jermaine, "Tell me about it I watched the tapes of how he was and even the new ones of him talking. He's still a fool in my eyes only difference now is that he can talk in a complete sentence without stumbling over his own words".

"Jermaine you know Finn won't be too happy to stop being a hero"? Jermaine too another drink of his beer to say, "It's for his own good… I love my family and the pain in each word he wrote is just too much. In time he will understand he's young he'll find that right person soon". "Jermaine what would you do if Finn went back to Flame princess"? Jermaine, "I'd kick his butt and make Jake put him in a straight jacket for two months in our basement before he is allowed to talk to anyone again". "I'm wouldn't blame you but it's all for his own good in the end". Turning to the door Jake and Lady came into the Tree Fort smiling. Lady, _"Marceline its good to see you"._ "Same to you as well Jake mind if you take me to see Finn". Jake, "Sure Marcy I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from his best friend". Nodding I floated beside him as we went deep into the forest along the southern portions of the Grasslands. We walked until we came to a small cave entrance.

Once inside we found it was a hidden hospital for injured animals and forest beings around OOO. Jake nodded to a nurse and we walked down three levels to a private three-roomed hallway. Inside the second room on the left side was Finn. He was still in a coma and still missing his right arm. His long blonde hair hiding most of his face. Jake sat down next to his bed and started to talk, "Hey bro I'm back and I brought Marcy with me". Walking over to the bed I saw his breath left his chest gently and my heart almost broke. Finn was such a stand up guy that he would put others to shame. But now after all the good he's done for the people of OOO they were just leaving him behind like any old car. _'Why does the bad stuff always happen to the good ones'_?

**Smiles; Damn it why are my eyes water?**

**Jester; Cause this fic is full of emotion… ok review, like, and share that's all we ask.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; So how many chapter are we going for with this one?**

**Jester; Due to the constraints and the straightforward premises we were given from Ghost we can only go up to ten chapters.**

**Smiles; Ten chapters is our max for this one?**

**Jester; Yes and yes to all our readers this isn't going to be a long story. It's a straightforward drama and redemption. So lets read some reviews, He23t well it's going to get a little sadder. Ventus Uzumaki yeah you'll see what happens next. Attackme glad to hear from you and thanks for the likes. Wolfe47 been awhile since you left a review but still yeah you kind of summed everything up so lets just go on.**

**Smiles; A coma is a state where the mind has nothing but memory and the feeling of absence. **

**Jake's View**

Today marked the third year Finn's been in a coma. Royals in OOO were still heartbroken at their lack of respect to Finn after so many years. Flame princess even tried to get me to tell her where Finn was so she could earn back the trust she lost from Finn. But Jermaine and Lady pushed everyone away from me. I wanted Finn to wake up and be his old innocent and kind self again. But his mind who knows how far he would be after all these years. Still he is my brother I care for him no matter what. Pulling out a book from the pile next to his bed I said, "Hey bro its our favorite the guy who loved to kick thieves". Only seeing his chest lift and fall was what I was use to seeing after all these years. Sighing I started to read the story. After two hours I looked and saw Finn still motionless and lying on his back. Patting his hand I said, "Glob please give us back my favorite bro".

Letting go of his hand I walked to the door and hear a soft but harsh voice, "Jake…" Turning I saw Finn's eyes slightly opened and him trying to water his mouth. Grabbing some water I helped him drink as tears ran down my face. "Finn I so happy your ok… bro don't ever scare me like that again". Finn took a breath and said with his rough voice, "Sorry bro I couldn't help it but I'm glad you keep talking to me. How long until I can get out of here"? "I'll go ask the nurse now". Running up stairs I told one of the doctors and nurse and they came back downstairs with me. The doctor looked over Finn and checked his reflexes as well. Doctor, "Well it will take his legs and arm sometime to get back their full motor function. But I'm sure with help from a fitness instructor he'll be back on his feet in no time. But for now he'll need to use a wheelchair".

Putting a brown robe over him I wheeled him into the open fields of the Grasslands happy to see my bro awake. I couldn't wait until our family sees him. Finn, "Jake I want to stop by the Candy kingdom first I need to see Bubblegum". "Sure bro lets make it quick I'm sure she'll be happy to see you". After an hour we got to the Candy kingdom. Looking around we saw PB's new Banana knights made from Candy steel and robot parts. PB said they were for the protection and growth of her kingdom. And it was true over the years more citizens where created for the kingdom and the houses grew as well. Getting to the castle doors I knocked and was met by Peppermint butler. "Hey Pep's I have a friend who wants to met PB". He nodded and off we went to her lab. Inside we found PB writing away at her desk.

PB, "What is it Jake, I need to finish this document for the Council". Pulling back the robes hood I said, "Look PB Finn's awake isn't that great". When she saw Finn she only glared at him asking me, "Jake why did you bring that old thing here"? "Princess…" Finn, "It's ok Jake I was listening to everything while I was out. Marceline told he about her conversation with PB. Tell me PB was all the things I did for you just so that you could study me like a lab rat". PB, "Of course keeping you around I was hoping that I could clone you to make my people more humanoid or even make them live longer. But after every test failed you usefulness to me was only to carry out jobs I felt like giving you. Your nothing to me or this world Finn you kind died out a long time ago… haven't you wondered why you are the only human here? It's because I found you as a child inside an abandoned cabin. I was going to grow you to be my personal slave. But it would have brought up some trouble for me. So I saw Jake's family walking by and said why not. I left you right there for them to find and they adopted you.

"Years later they died because of the old virus that was inside your system. It killed them and not your brothers because Jake and Jermaine were young enough to become immune. So in the end you killed your adoptive parents and followed the path of being so good that you still became my loyal and disposable slave". I couldn't believe what I just heard Finn had his head hanging down not saying anything. Using his hand he controlled the wheelchair to leave the room. "Bubblegum you're a heartless monster"! Running after Finn I found him at the stairs waiting from me but as I looked at his face his eyes were hollow and void of any kind of emotion. Picking up his chair I carried him downstairs and took him home.

**Third person's View**

Jermaine was beyond pissed at the information Jake told him and Lady. The pups were trying their best to get their emotionless uncle to speck but it was useless Finn's mind was gone. Lady had to feed him soup like a child just for him to eat something. Thanks to a recorder in Finn's backpack they caught the whole conversation on tape. Jermaine was now protesting his case to the Council of OOO to place charges against princess Bubblegum. Lady was heartbroken that now Finn seemed even more gone then when he was in the coma. The pups however never gave up they continued to try and bring their uncle to even give a small smile. Viola and her perky attitude didn't tire as she tried dancing and singing to spark some kind of reaction from her uncle. Right now Charlie was saying a poem to try to help her uncle speck back.

Charlie, "TV you got anything my poems just can't reach him"? TV, "I already tried showing him my new video game and even tried watching funny cartoons what more can we do"? Kim Kil Whan walked over to TV and threw a pie at his face shouting, "PIE FIGHT"! With that pies were sent flying from one end of the room to the next. Two even hit Finn everything even a rubber chicken went flying into the air. As the door opened Lady stepped inside with Jermaine. Lady, _"What are you three doing"?_ Charlie, "It was Kim's idea". But slowly a low chuckle filled the room. The five family members looked at the chair to see Finn chuckling through his slightly opened mouth and tears going down his face. His eyes said it all he was hurt and he understood that his family wanted him to try and smile. Giving a pathetic look, as he was too hurt to fully put his feelings into a real smile.

Jermaine, "It's ok little bro I won't let her or the others put you through anymore pain… just stay strong please". Giving his brother the best hug he could Finn kept crying silently not saying a word or making a sound. It's been two months since Finn started to show signs that he was paying attention more. Several princesses still tried to talk to him but tonight Finn was sitting outside on Marceline's porch. Finn listened as Marceline strummed on her base she was heart broken at the harsh words that Bubblegum said to Finn. More over how some rightly left the Candy kingdom and decided to make their homes a little ways from the Tree Fort. Finn sat in his wheel chair still unable to put all his strength into standing even after all the therapy.

Marceline, "Finn you want to hear my new single"? Finn just looked at her and Marceline's base went into a gentle pitch.

_How many days must I wait how many nights must go by?_

_ Oooh I have this feeling deep inside of me…_

_ That no matter how far no matter how much I wait_

_ You'll still find me and I'll find you cause this feeling inside of me is_

_ What makes me go crazy and I know the same happens to you…_

_ Because baby we are the two sides that make our world such a joy to see_

_ Cause I am the night and you are the day and no matter what they say_

_ This deep feeling inside of me will only be for you…_

_ So I will wait for you I will stand by you…_

_ Baby I will look for you when the night last too long_

_ Because no matter what they do you will be my light as I will be your night_

_ So let me stand by you to guide you as you once guided me…_

Marceline looked at Finn who let a lone tear travel down his face still not specking to anyone. Marceline was about to say something when she smelt a familiar person getting close. Wheeling Finn into her house Marceline closed her curtains and waited for the person on her porch. Seeing the fiery person now standing on her porch Marceline glared. Marceline, "What do you want Flame princess"? Flame princess still dressed in her black and red armor looking sternly at Marceline. FP, "I want to see him Marceline". Marceline, "Really and why is that is it because you feel pity for him like all the other fakers? Get lost seeing you will only hurt him more like that bubblehead slut". FP, "I'm not like Bubblegum she did horrible things to Finn and I would never do that same". Marceline raised her eyebrow and floated just over the fiery ruler. Marceline was in a black tank top and blue jeans.

Marceline, "Oh and you haven't hurt Finn he messes up once and you just kick away all his attempts to apologize to you. All the days he's spent telling you that you were free to be who you wanted to be… all the days he spent showing you the world that you were cut off from. All of that time, only for him to listen to some bad advice and some stupid dream god… and you can't see that he was still trying his hardest to redeem himself to you. And yet you thought that he had betrayed you beyond even listening to him. Only for you to ask him a favor and accept the love of some sugar glazed breakfast snack. I mean look at me I've done some horrible things in my life I've even killed and hurt people beyond healing. But I never betrayed someone's trust and compassion… when Finn's around he puts his all into bringing out the happy and kind side in everyone. And I know at one point you had that feeling too.

"But still you couldn't just give him a chance you had to put your self a head of everything he's done. He deserved a chance but in the end you made your choice… now you better accept it and leave". FP was in tears she had lost Finn and accepted the love of another without fully thinking it through. Cinnamon Bun was a good guy but he wasn't Finn he wasn't the mysterious and kindhearted Hero that introduced her to the world. Finn didn't care that their love could have put others in danger he only wanted to be with her. Finn went through everything with her. She even remembered how badly burnt he was when he tried to calm her down from trying to kill some stupid bounty hunter. Finn's shirt had burnt off and he had burns that lasted for weeks. But he did it all for her for the princess that was his beautiful warm sun.

FP, "Tell him I'm sorry for betraying him and I hope one day we could be friends again". Walking away Flame princess walked out of the vampire queen's cave with her head hanging down. She felt her love for Finn still as strong as the day she accepted CB's confession. It was stupid she really thought that it was right to move on from Finn. But in the end it was wrong CB wasn't the man she needed he wasn't even half the man Finn was. Finn went close to Death so many times to be with her and yet in the end she lost him. Finn the Hero was now wheelchair bond and a emotionless wreck. All she could do is pray to Glob that something good happens to free Finn from his silent state. It hurt all of the people around OOO to see Finn say nothing but cry silently as his family answered questions to the news reporters.

The once great Hero was broken and none knew of what to say or do for him. And with Lady, Marceline, and Jermaine keeping any royal from getting to him. Some princesses had volunteered to put their royal states on Finn side. Bringing more and more evidence to help the justice be brought to Finn. People didn't see Finn as a relic that should drift from them. They see him as a being that truly brings out the good in every moment, he added to their good-natured life style. FP shook her head and decided that tomorrow she would join the other royals and help Finn get the justice he deserves after so many years of loyalty and devotion. Back inside the vampire queens house she found Finn looking at a painting inside the hallway to her guest room.

It was the picture of a blue flame with his left eye releasing the lone tear yet again she walked over to him. Touching his arm she said, "Finn I knew she hurt you and stuff but she's after forgiveness… I know it will take awhile but I knew your still the same radical dude that she loved". Wheeling him back into the living room Marceline went into her kitchen to make soup for Finn to eat. Marceline came back into the living room and found Finn lying on her couch. Finn was hugging her base axe and there was a piece of paper taped to the axe as well. Picking up the note it read in bad handwriting 'radical dame who loves to play games'. Smiling Marceline stroked Finn's hair and put on slow music. Locking her front door she placed a blanket over Finn and went up to her room. Sitting on her bed now dressed in sweat pants and a bra. Marceline began to look through a photo album.

In it were pictures of her, Finn, Jake, and Lady doing all kinds of stuff together. Finn was so embarrassed when Jake dared him to kiss Marceline under the mistletoe. Marceline almost drank the red from his face after seeing how red he turned from blushing. But right now Marceline pulled every picture of Bubblegum and threw them into her trashcan and set to burn them in the morning. _'Sleep well Hero you've earned it'_.

**Smiles; Damn I got nothing.**

**Jester; Like, comment, and share would you kindly.**

**Smiles; Peace off and we'll hug you later…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; I'm going to get emotional again when I read this new update?**

**Jester; Maybe but for now lets just give that heads up.**

**Smiles; Right so everyone I'm doing another solo fanfic. This one is for the Aliens franchise so if you like the creatures and your not grossed out by lemons being in it. Pop over to our profile and give it a look.**

**Jester; Ok let's get to the reviews. Ventus Uzumaki yeah that's one thing he has to look out for soon. Attackme she is in this fic believe me. Gold Testament you did two ok all will be answered in time and some characters won't make an appearance. This is a ten-chapter fic so don't expect it to be open for too long. He23t yeah the majority of the reviews have been about that. Finn the Brony one cause his future self is always missing his arm in all the shows and comics time skips. Also cause he is way more badass with one arm or the robotic ones.**

**Smiles; Shit I'm out of bullets but my knives not out of range!**

**Third Person's View**

Finn, Lady and Jake were surprised at the surprise celebration the people of New Grass City had put together for him. The council ruled in Finn's favor seeing as almost all of them had either seen him or were aided by him in some way. Now Bubblegum had to surrender her control over the Grasslands to Finn's family. As well as stay away from Finn for as long as he lived. It was really a sight to see people from the Ice kingdom, Fire kingdom, Candy kingdom, Goblin kingdom, Rock kingdom, Cloud kingdom, and even the Water kingdom were in attendance. All of them sat or stood in the large dinning hall each with their eyes on the now silent and emotionless Hero.

Even after justice was decided Finn remained, as he was broken at the words that still held his thoughts. Soon a series a knocks echoed through the halls as several knights walked into the hall. The knights had clear blue armor with a bear paw print on their right or left chest piece. The lead knight got to the front of the room and took a knee. Once the others took a knee he removed his helmet and spoke. He like the others skin looked like brown leather, and their hair was fashioned into Mohawks. Lead knight, "Hero Finn we were once a group of wandering nomads. And when we came to OOO we hoped to make a home and we did. But when we were under attack you came and showed us that not all warriors are just hungry for battle. You showed us that a true warrior fights from the heart and for others. Today sir Finn we swear that we will be your Acolytes we swear to follow your example.

"We will protect the lands as you did and bring honor to your legacy and your name. On behave of everyone that respects you and hopes for your swift recovery we thank you Finn the Champion". To all surprise Finn grew a smile and cried his lone tear. Jermaine placed a hand on his brother's arm and thanked the knights. In time the celebration came to an end and Finn was sitting outside the Tree Fort. Soon the fireflies began their nightly dance. Finn looked up to see none other then Marceline making her way over to him. Marceline floated to Finn's side and wrapped a jacket around him. Marceline, "Finn don't listen to what Bubblegum said she's wrong you're a great person and in no way a object to be thrown away. I know a ton of demons and even a few vampires who wished they were like you".

Finn looked up at Marceline his blue eyes shimmered with the same passion that said that the hurt was still there. But that her words brought some hope to him. Giving him a meaningful hug Marceline wheeled Finn back into the Tree Fort. One week passed after the celebration and it seemed more people wanted to live in the New Grass City of the Grasslands. Being only a few yards from the Tree Fort many people passed the Fort. Some young children would go up to Finn and give him a warm smile. Finn in return would pat their heads and give them a green paper windmill toy. Jake and Lady asked TV and Viola to watch over their depressed uncle. The two happily agreed and moved into the guest room of the Fort. Many royals seemed to not see the big deal of just letting Finn's ideals slip them by.

Finn directly helped some of those very royals in a few cases. Now divided some took Bubblegum's side when a larger number supported the young Champion. The Grand Wizard to everyone's surprise went to the Tree Fort to see Finn. The Grand Wizard and his elite guard sat on top of a nice hill. Using an umbrella TV and Voila shielded their uncle from the suns light. Grand Wizard, "Young ones he's been like this for nearly a year correct"? TV, "Yeah he has but he's been getting better… he smiles more but he still has that distant look". Grand Wizard, "He like everyone of his kind seeks their purpose in life at one time or another. I was younger when I met a group a human's that had the unique ability to use alchemy, which was just drawing magic circles onto their hands. I learned to create the first spells of basic magic from those very humans.

"Human's find their purpose in different ways and these ways often have powerful after affects on the humans that lose their way. Finn has lost his way because the person he trusted had asked him to fulfill a purpose, he was so willing to accept. To simply crushed in an instant… During the Mushroom Wars I saw humans give up because they felt as if they were fighting an enemy that they could not beat. As well as losing themselves when they lost their families and loved ones. Finn I see the spark that I saw in all them in you but you need something to ignite it again. I support the cause you and all the other Champions have gone through. For too long the kingdoms of OOO have simply asked our greatest of heroes for their undying loyalty but yet for it to not be returned. It is shameful and I will not have the wizards of OOO be shamed. I have begun to regulate magic activities in Wizard city to finally stop dark wizards and corrupt magic.

"Finn thank you for standing up and being a beacon for all. As thanks I give you the very skill that the humans of the past gave to me. These gloves belonged to the blue flames alchemist he protected me and hid me during the war. His journal will provide you all the information you will need about the skills that I turned into modern magic. Until you recover my friend I thank Glob that you are still with us… and hope you stay with us for many more years". Bowing to Finn the Grand Wizard saw Finn give his solemn smile and kind but still hurt eyes. With the Grand Wizards departure the pups wheeled their uncle back to the Tree Fort for lunch. Finn on the way back to the Tree Fort washed his hands over the journal cover of the blue flames alchemist. The cover had a watch engraved on its cover but the watch had a cross and a snake or serpent wrapped around it.

Finn opened the booked and washed his hand over the page to find that it was lined with odd bumps and groves. Flipping through the pages until he got to the back Finn read the only letters in the whole journal. Journal, "To those who have my book it means that you are a fellow user of the art of magic and wish to learn Alchemy. Alchemy has three basic roles constructions, reconstruction, and destruction. But the most important rules of Alchemy is that to create something, something of equip or greater value most be given in return. Over my years of learning from other Alchemists I have found that depending on how far you practice your skills in Alchemy it can expand over all three roles. My skills were limited to destruction and constructions. To read my work you must read with your eyes closed to the world and your mind open to a wider view of the world as a whole. Good luck fellow Alchemist and use your skills to help others in need". Finn wondered what the old master of magic could teach him. But for now he wanted to have a sandwich with a lot of cheese.

Over in the Candy kingdom Peppermint butler was overseeing a meeting Bubblegum was having with Ash the wizard and the rouge knights from the Fire kingdom. The knights were loyal to Flame king and Don John. Both were locked inside the lantern now and put in the Fire kingdoms deepest dungeon. Ash, "So princess you want us to kill Finn why"? Rouge leader, "I agree with the wizard he is a shell the people only see him as a sympathetic figure now". Bubblegum, "I need Finn dead so that I can further my research about humans. I've never been able to full understand and poke at ones insides. And if they see my Banana knights attack him they can have me imprisoned so you're going to handle the dirty part. Also if you can cause as much chaos as you can around that little city. Those traitors that live there should know better then to turn their back on their rulers".

As the group left to rejoin their main company Ash had a big grin on his face. Rouge Leader, "Why do you smile like that"? Ash, "Cause that goody little idiot caused me my slave… the vampire queen would have been loyal to me forever. If he and his brother hadn't interfered but now he dies and I can't take her back without worry. And plus with their hero gone all the people of OOO will be easy pickings for you and your rouges". Rouge Leader, "That fool released the princess of Flames and was crushed because of her. Now his emotional weakness will be his downfall. But for now we must focus on coming up with a plan. I heard a group of knights have formed to protect the Champion and the Grass City". Ash, "Fine first we plan then we get revenge come the end of this week Finn the human will be dead. And OOO will be filled with Chaos forever void of hope".

Peppermint Butler was shocked he clinched his fist at the means his once kindhearted princess was going to. Finn in his eyes was a pain to talk to yes seeing as he was never trained in manors. But he still had the best intentions and kept others well above his own well being. Peppermint remembered when Marceline was red hungry and tried to eat him. But Finn cut himself and allowed the vampire to chase him around the castle until Jake found something big and red enough to satisfy her hunger. Finn had returned to Peppermint to see if he was ok even when he was bruised and exhausted. Peppermint made it his duty to tell Marceline that Finn and the Grasslands city were in danger. But he would have to pick the right moment Bubblegum still trusted him. And if he dashed out now it would raise too much suspicion.

The last three days Finn had TV go out and buy steel parts that made TV and Voila question what their uncle was up to. But Finn gave a small smirk and it told them he was getting better. Finn was putting together something that was to his benefit. But he was unsure if it would work in the end. Still he had to take his life as it came simply cause that's how he had to view things now. Still Finn understood what was happening around him. OOO was at a stand still Bubblegum and the other royals who were picking themselves over the peoples interests which was causing them to losing more and more people. Finn touched his workbench, which was decorated in pieces of metal, springs, rubbers, and tubes filled with various chemicals. Finn was no scientist but he was a fast learner he just never showed an interest in learning the things that Bubblegum wanted him to learn.

**Finn's View**

It took five days but at least it was in decent shape after it was fully put together. Looking over the joints and the over all internal connections I was happy with how everything set into place. Looking over the notes I had made from the Blue Alchemist I began it engrave the various symbols that represented the structures of alchemy. The main elements were noted only the symbols but the letters that would change what I used into what I wanted. To create ice I need moisture from the air and my surroundings. For fire all I need was air, which the world has plenty of. For metal all I needed was earth or stone. Lighting required me to write three letters, I need to change the humidity and the pressure in the air to get that. With a little more digging into the notes I discovered that that some Alchemists could affect gravity.

_'Gravity… from what Blue says the symbols are no more then two but their connecting lines and affects it can have on someone seems troubling'._ I wanted to test the ability yes but I needed more then just curiosity. For now I would remain with what I had plus the weapon notes Blue left inside was really nice. Tapping the weapon I was so happy to see it finished as well as my welcome back gifts to myself. For now though I needed to sleep I hadn't had any for the last three nights. And I didn't want the pups to worry too much about me. Everyone was too worked up over me going into this mental spiral. So for now sleep was going to be the first thing that set off my new year. Still I wonder what the pups were doing they normally would have checked on me but now it's been two hours and nothing. "Oh well I'll make them happy come tomorrow morning… goodnight OOO I'll be walking through you soon enough".

**Smiles; So much pain to comfort…**

**Jester; Well like, share, and comment if you'd all please.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Hello everyone we're here to give you another update. That's right we haven't gone on vacation just yet.**

**Smiles; Meaning we're stalling until our ride gets here.**

**Jester; Right now lets read some reviews. He23t No it's not inspire by Fullmetal I just wanted to give Finn some cool powers seeing as this is going to be a short fic. Ventus Uzumaki you'll have to read to find out. Attackme no problem and don't worry Smiles had some pretty messed up finals as well.**

**Smiles; I don't explain I show what I do and I like it!**

**Third person's View**

It was six at night the Hero Acolytes were doing their normal rounds. Each Acolyte was armed with a blue steel shield and a dragon's blood dipped weapon. The Acolytes even had a secret helmet sensor to tell them when danger or if another one of their member was in danger. In all the Acolytes were only seventy members strong but from the last month more and more tried to join them. The Acolytes did not see any harm in allowing others who believed in the righteous path to join. But Head Acolyte Morison got Grand Wizard to create a truth packed. This packed made all Acolytes swear their blade for the good of all in OOO as well as reveal if the person was really who they said they were. So far only ten were arrested for trying to get into the group and try to hurt Finn. Morison was vigilant he knew that the Champion of OOO was the hope to all. And the main eight royals that did not see him as a person should be removed for their entitled kingdoms.

But the Council of OOO could only do so much restricting and watching the movement of those royals was their limit. The main reason was because the royals in question had and could provide numerous things that OOO needed. Still Morison was happy that the Hero of the people was given a small amount of justice and the lands weren't in full chaos. Looking out from his office he saw the two dog ranicorn children of Jake and Lady. Morison was happy to see them walk to his office. Viola, "Hello Head Acolyte are you doing well"? Morison, "As well as I can be young one OOO is still in a stir from all the corruption that your uncle revealed. But it is for the better we need to remember where we can from… and forgetting the past often leads to horrors we could have never predicted. But how is your uncle"? TV, "He's ok he's been pretty active since the Grand Wizard talked to him.

"He's even been smiling more I just wished he would say something". Morison nodded saying, "He needs time I read some where this old quote, 'you give a man a purpose and he will fight for a mile'. Your uncle needs to once more see that purpose and he will regain what we all have come to see him as. But for now you two should return him its late". Nodding the kids walked to his office door only of a large tremor to rock the building and screams to roar being heard from outside. An Acolyte pushed into the office saying, "Sir we are under attack warriors from the Fire kingdom at hitting the city"! Morison, "Stand at the ready have the cannons along the walls ready to fire… kids go home your uncle he needs you". Nodding the two raced off to find their uncle. Nearing the northern portion of the New Grass City was Marceline she held Peppermint butler in her arms.

Peppermint was ashamed of himself for not trying harder to sneak away and inform her. But as they got closer Marceline saw that the City was under attack. Flying faster she had to get to the Tree Fort fast. As she got closer Marceline saw none other then Ash and five Flame soldiers fighting some Hero Acolytes. Putting down Peppermint butler she pulled her axe and charge to help the Acolytes. One Soldier turned to see the approaching queen and clashed weapons with her. Soldier, "Vampire queen stand down or die". Marceline darkened her eyes until they were dark as night and red dots inside she then hissed at the soldier. Pushing Marceline back he tried to stab her with his single edged sword only for Marceline to backhanded him. Raising her axe she then smashed the soldiers chest plate causing him to cough up lava blood. Pulling her axe free she looked up to see Ash chuckling at her.

Marceline was then restrained by chains from the ground keeping her in place. Ash turned to see the flame soldier kicking one of the Acolytes then to stab her in the spine. Ash, "Go get that good little hero… I want us all to enjoy killing him". Marceline, "I'll kill all of you for laying a hand on Finn"! Hissing into her words Ash laughed to say, "No you won't cause when I get paid I get to keep you and make sure you are mine once again. Only this time I won't just take away one memory. I'm going to rewrite every memory you have and make you my permanents slave". As Ash reached out a fireball hit the space between him and Marceline. Looking up Ash and the two soldiers saw Flame princess. Flame princess, "Leave her alone". Ash, "Oooo is the little queen here to save the day… don't make me laugh little girl your out of your league". Growling Flame princess ignited her flames and prepared to fight.

Inside the Tree Fort the three soldiers were surprised to see the blonde Hero sitting in the living room as if nothing was wrong. Soldier, "So this is the once great warrior hero? I can't wait to see the look on the Candy princesses face when she gets your corpse". Finn raised his head to say, "Thanks for telling me that". The soldiers face went pale before they could do anything Finn pulled a pump shotgun from behind his wheelchair. Taking one shot each the soldiers fell to the ground with a hole in their chests. Resuming the role of the mentally broken hero Finn wheeled himself outside. Looking through his long curled hair he saw that Flame princess had killed two of the flame soldiers. But she was now weakened because of a spell Ash the asshole had used. Making his way closer everyone stopped as Ash smirked and ran at Finn. Flame princess cried for Finn to run but Finn was ready. Once Ash was close enough Finn snapped his fingers.

In an instant a small wisp of green fire traveled from his hand and exploded over Ash's wand hand. Screaming in pain Ash dropped to his knees clutching his charred and mangled hand. Finn stood from his wheelchair and walked over to the injured wizard. Taking Ash's wand Finn looked down at the pathetic figure before him. Finn, "You hurt my friends and the people who wanted to live their lives free from those corrupt royals. I know Bubblegum sent you and your going to face imprisonment along with her". Snapping his hand again Finn had lighting cling to his hand. Grabbing Ash's face Finn knocked him out and walked over to Marceline and Flame princess. Snapping his hand Finn sent a flame into FP's flames igniting her fires once more. Flame princess looked at Finn with a soft smile as he went to free Marceline.

Marceline, "That Bubble bitch is going to regret what she did here". Finn, "First the City they need our help before we do anything else". Peppermint butler walked over to Finn his eyes said how upset he was with the actions of the Candy princess. Peppermint, "Finn if you would I would like to testify against the princess for her actions here… also I don't want to lose you as a friend". Finn smiled warmly and said, "Pep you nor anyone else ever really lost me… I lost my way but now I need to walk it again". Finn went over to his wheelchair and pulled something that shocked everyone. It was a metal arm fashioned to look like samurai's armor. The various shoulder pieces that went down the arms shoulder to the elbow all of them hugged the metal arm. Along with the traditional look of the forearm and the rubber that filled in the hand and joints.

Finn was happy with his handy work and attached the arm into the metal socket that he made. It hurt like hell to align the nerves and the metal wires that were inside the shoulder and arm. Sighing when it was done Finn looked over the symbols along his new arms forearm. They were engraved really well and now he was ready to test them fully. Finn, "Marceline get me over to the fighting". Flame princess followed close behind as Marceline flew Finn into the city. Seeing a few of the Acolytes fighting the fire soldiers Finn snapped his fingers. Sending several bolts of lighting straight into the soldiers. The Acolytes and citizens were in awe that Finn their Hero was standing and was fighting for them. As the soldiers fell to the ground Finn tapped his hands and changed the element he would us. Now at the Cities front gates the Acolytes and Morison were shocked to see Finn taking the front position.

Finn, "Rouges stand down or die"! The rouge leader shook his head no as he told his soldiers to aim at Finn. But once Finn snapped his fingers ice hurled through the air taking the life of the rouge leader. Several others were killed from the few ice spikes that did not hit the leader. The soldiers were left with one choice and they took it. Laying down their weapons Morison ordered the Acolytes to capture the Rouges. Morison turned to Finn who was now using his new skills to repair and stop fires inside the city.

**Finn's View**

It took roughly an hour for me to stop the fires and repair the homes using the debris. Everyone was happy to see me up and about the kids most of all. Laughing at the smiles I started getting I walked with Marceline and Flame princess back to the Tree Fort. Inside we found TV and Viola talking to Pep's. Pep's, "Finn once Bubblegum is brought to trail on these charges she could succeed from OOO. She and the other royals on her side could cause an economic collapse if they do". "No they won't after reading from the Blue alchemists journal I know a handful of things about technology and agriculture. It's not a lot but I could help us build and sustain things around OOO. But most of all we need a solid location for trade sure the shipping vassals that come in from time to time are helpful. And the general markets are what help kingdoms keep jobs. But we need a few major forms of jobs so everyone has equal chances of getting work".

Marceline, "Damn Finn who would have thought there was so much brains under that blonde ocean". Shaking my head I said, "I'm a fast learner Marcy I just choice the things I want to learn. Helping OOO is something that takes priority over my own feelings right now. Pep's can you find these plants they will help us to start the crops. TV I need you to talk to your mom and ask her if she can get me an audience with the leaders of the crystal dimension". TV nodded and ran off with Pep's to get thing underway. Viola hugged me saying, "I'll tell everyone that you're feeling better, glad to have you back uncle Finn". "You guy's never really lost me". Letting Viola go she went off as well to talk to our family. Flame princess, "Finn I'm sorry for all of this… in the end I still turned out to be like my dad". "Flame princess we can't always see how our lives will turn out… some of us can't even predict who we will see tomorrow.

"Flame princess I understand your sorry and I still feel hurt from your choice. But it was your choice and I won't hold that against you. But in no way are you like your dad he ruled and loved to hurt those who were loyal to him. In the end he got what he deserves and you can do what you can to change how people see you". Nodding Flame princess thanked me and walked out the Tree Fort. Standing with Marceline in the living room I sat on the couch and dimed the lights. Marceline, "Finn don't push yourself you just got back to your normal self". Placing a hand on her shoulder I said, "Marcy thank you for being here the whole time… my family did it cause they didn't want to see me suffer… but you did it cause you cared about me didn't you"? Seeing her blush she answered, "I did it cause you're my best friend dude no big deal".

"Marcy I can tell when you lie, mess with me, and when you mean what you say. Marcy do you like me more then what you make it seem"? Marcy looked away, "Yes I do care about you more then I make it seem but Finn how will it work. I'm immortal your human… I don' think I can handle losing you to old age if we do get together". Touching her arm I turned Marcy to face me to make one thing clear. For so long I waited to see if the person I have feelings for liked me back. This time I was going to go straightforward and try my luck. Once she was facing me I looked into her violet eyes to see that she was close to tears. Pulling Marcy into a hug I closed the gap between us. Feeling the nice cool and sweet taste of her lips I tightened our hug. Marcy lips parted and her forked tongue darted into my mouth. As out tongues clashed she pulled away and looked into my eyes.

Marcy, "Finn can this work"? "I once told someone I would defy nature to be at her side… I would defy time for you as well my queen. So please let this be our chance to find love in each other". Pushing me onto my back she brought me into another passion filled kiss. Holding Marceline close I didn't want to let her go I've tried so many times to gain love. I felt my self-drift to sleep still holding the radical queen that also wanted to try one more time to gain love.

**Smiles; Empowering and touching.**

**Jester; Right Like, share, and comment you all know what to do.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Well that was a relaxing trip to Mexico.**

**Jester; Why do you have a pick a fight every time we leave the states?**

**Smiles; Cause the point of a vacation is to have fun. And I have fun by causing problems so what's you problem?**

**Jester; You know forget it lets just go over the reviews. Attackme same to you attack also hope you like this update. Gold Testament she did blow it so yeah it'll be fun seeing how FP reacts. Ventus Uzumaki yeah um Smiles.**

**Smiles; Lemons will appear yes but I need time.**

**Jester; Ok He23t you damn right especially when you try to mess with his home. Sir Thumbzzy thanks and yes we first though of the same messy ability. But I thought it was over kill for the last chapter. Ok Smiles take us in.**

**Smiles; Hey he shot first what yeah I'm the only one with a gun. So he still shot first.**

**Jake's View**

I was so happy to see my little bro up and about again. He even made a new arm for himself. I was so cool Finn told us how his gloved hand had the abilities to control the elements. While his metal arm had the abilities to change and shape things. Seeing him clutch his metal hand then touch a wooden block electricity began to warp the block. Seeing the block turn into a small version of me making a funny face was cool. "Finn you learned all this from reading a book… never thought you'd like to read"? Finn, "I do like to read Jake I just like to read stuff that interests me… but right now I'm wondering what will happen when Jermaine and Lady get back from the Council"? Marceline and the pups were also in the room but for some reason Marcy was staying really close to Finn.

"Hey Marcy you've been really clingy to Finn for a while now what's up"? Finn scratched his neck as Marcy answered. Marcy, "Finn and I are dating Jake duh". Finn blushed saying, "Marcy you didn't have to be so direct about things". Marcy, "Relax babe it's no problem Jake's cool with it… *Marcy shape shifts her face* Right Jake"? Screaming I ran behind Jake Jr. saying it was ok. Finn, "Man I still can't believe you're afraid of Marcy's faces". Jake, "At least I not afraid of the ocean". Marcy wrapped her arm around Finn's chest asking, "My Finny is afraid of the ocean… why"? Finn, "I can't explain it I just can't stand being close or touched by the ocean. But I got over it for Billy when I completed his bucket list". Jake, "Then why don't you want to go to the beach"? Finn, "Cause I only like the ocean at night it's more relaxing".

Marcy, "Don't worry babe I've got plenty of ways to make you relax". I could tell Marcy was being seductive Lady said stuff like that to me all the time. But Finn's face read that he was oblivious to her real meaning. Finn, "I'm cool with it but still the royals actions during the trails won't be to everyone's liking". Marcy, "Finn you know the vampires could help improve trade in OOO. Some of them are tired of having to travel all the way to the Night-O-Sphere to buy stuff". Finn, "That would be great but some won't be too fond of trading with the vampires… how will we convince people that the vampires that come here are good". Marcy, "Most vampires are like me pretty chill but some are more of the business position like my dad. But unlike him they live loose and can have fun just don't get them to thrilled they might want a more intimate kind of snack".

Finn, "Maybe seeing us together would help calm some of the peoples worries. Plus with more Heroic Acolytes joining I'm sure OOO will be under better protection then me and Jake on our own". "Finn won't you miss going on adventures and helping people"? Finn, "I'll still adventure bro but I just won't be able to go on long ones as often as we did before. The people of OOO want change but in a better sense. I'm thinking that the old ways that my kind used is for the best. Like a Republic the royals that are on our side can be representatives for the people. But the people have a larger say with how things go in their kingdom. We need the people's trust and kindness to build a better tomorrow and I'll admit the old ways of things are coming to an end. But that doesn't mean we can't still learn and grow from the things that pushed us to the present".

Kim Kil Wan nodded and went of to add, "Uncle Finn's right if we have the Royals become more of a group thing on the decisions I'm sure more people will trust the royal families. But Uncle how should the decisions groups be made up. From the old human books some of these groups usually were made up of at least five major members. The leader would be the princes or princesses, the second in charge would be that royals most trusted advisor, then the kingdoms army leader, followed by the kingdoms person of popular appeals mainly someone the people nominated to act on their behalf and have a voice. Then finally the treasurer of the kingdoms they have sway over the funding and agricultural stability of the kingdom. They have to keep in complete contact with the crops and fields for the kingdoms health". Finn nodded at the idea and said, "The only things is that if the royals will feel comfortable with this change"?

Marcy, "Relax babe once they hear it from you I'm sure they'll be cool with it. Also you have to remember that you'll have the vampires on your side". Kissing Finn on the cheek he asked, "Jake anything from Pepper yet"? "Yeah he called just before we started to talk about the plan. He said that most of the people didn't like the news of Bubblegum's attempt on your life. Some were even talking about making you their new ruler". Finn, "Who me a prince… now way man I can't be a royal it's already hard enough being a more dedicated hero. Being a royal with all those papers and other political jazz will put in a grave faster then anything else". Marcy, "No it won't cause if you are going to be royalty you'll be my sweet little princes". Marcy floated behind Finn and wrapped her arms around his neck. Finn, "Apart of me thinks you're trying to pull a trick Marcy or are you messing with me". Marcy, "A little of both but which ever you find more appealing".

Shaking my head I knew Finn wasn't getting what I was and things were getting spicy. We turned to the door to see Lady, Jermaine, and Peppermint walked into the Tree Fort. But they weren't alone behind them were three members of the OOO council. Council member of the Forests turned toward Finn asking him to step forward. Council member Forest, "Finn the human by popular vote by the Candy people and the people of New Grass City you have been placed as princes of the Candy and Grasslands". Finn shook his head trying to grasp what he just head. Finn, "Hold on can I give the title to someone else I'm no royal I just a normal guy". Council member Cloud spoke, "Finn the people themselves have asked for you to lead them. Will you really let them fend for themselves"?

Finn, "I don't want to… no I hate letting people down. Ok but what about Bubblegum and the other royals on her side"? Jermaine, "If I may Council members… she and the other royals have left OOO but they took their supplies and anyone that was completely loyal to them. And by leave I mean they made their castles float out from their foundations and are making the travel to the east". Finn, "I don't think we've seen the last of them Bubblegum still wants me dead… and the other royals will agree with her on any means to take my head". Marcy grabbed Finn's arm saying, "If that Bubble headed bitch lays a hand on your head again… I going to make her look like a whoopee cushion". Rubbing her hand Finn said, "Calm down Marcy she won't not as long as I have my family and you". Jermaine, "So seeing as your going to become royalty Finn you might want to read up on how to be a royal". Finn, "Oh right Kim tell the plan to the Council members". Nodding Kim Kil retold the plan he and Finn came up with to reestablish trust between the royals and their people.

Council member of the Sea's said, "Finn this plan you and your family have come up with shows that you truly are worthy to be a leader. We give you our full support to see out and establish this plan". Finn, "Thank you Council members but now that I'm a royal I have to combine the remaining Candy people that live here into the Grasslands". Nodding before they left they gave Finn a head piece saying, "From this day onward all of the Grasslands will hail the Prince of the Grasslands prince Finn". Bowing his head Finn watch as the Council left but he went up to a mirror to see his headpiece. It was a silver gem piece in the center but the crown over all was a tree bark color with nice flourishes going along it. Marcy, "Finn you look so cute as my sweet little prince". Finn, "Marcy I'm not cute I'm handsome". Marcy pinched his cheek saying, "Well first you have to lost this baby face before I call you handsome". Seeing my kids giggle at Finn and Marcy playing with each other. I stretched my arms around everyone and slipped us out the Tree Fort.

**Marceline's View**

Finn wouldn't stop tickling me he kept holding my waist and wiggling his Finn's around my exposed belly. Having enough I sank my fangs into his neck not to hear him yell in pain by give a soft moan. Nibbling his neck with my fangs still inside his neck. Holding my waist I felt his heart beat picking up, as we stayed connected. Pulling away I blew into his neck to hear him whimper. "Finn I never knew you have a fantasy about vampires… most yell when they first get bitten". Finn, "I'm sorry Marcy but after I saw you naked… I had a few dreams of you biting my neck as payback". "Aaah you had a wet dream and didn't even know it… don't worry Finn I forgive you but your going to have to pay me back big time for staring at my good". Finn turned bright red saying, "What do you mean by that"?

Grabbing him I flew us into his bedroom locked the door and closed the curtains. Leaning back on the bed I said, "Ok Finn strip you clothes". Seeing his innocent face turn even red made me hungry for something red and with lust. Using my hair tentacles I grabbed his hand and slapped him. Finn looked at me with hurt but I said sternly, "You want me to be sweet to you, you need to obey and do what I tell you to. Now be a good little prince and strip for your queen… and do it slowly". Rubbing his cheek Finn them gripped the bottom of his short shirt. Lifting it over his head he let the golden locks of his hair falling back down his face and neck. Kicking off his shoes Finn then pulled off his belt. Letting it drop next to his shirt he then went to unbuckle his pants. Slowly his cargo blue pants fall to his ankles and then I saw them.

Finn's cute black and red bat boxers I bought as a joke for him a few Christmases ago. Grabbing him in a flash I pinned Finn on his back and kissed him hungrily and full of passion. Holding down his waist I sat on his lap saying, "Finn why do you have a semi hard on right now". Finn looked so dazed as he said, "I don't know what your talking about Marcy". Moving my ass over his crotch a little he moaned and tried to push up. But I pushed he back down saying, "Finn right now your body is experiencing a sexual thrill. That means that you want to have sex with the person your receiving the sexual thrill from. And that person is me but you should know I like to tease. And no Finn I haven't gone very far I just know the motions". Stroking him through his boxers his moans were getting louder and louder. Feeling him shake and hold back his voice I said, "Finn I want to make sure you stay with me because I deeply care for you… Finn will you come with me to eternity"? Finn, "Yes".

Hearing the word leave his mouth I latched my lips to his. Pulling off my tank top and jeans I pulled the blanket over us. Pulling Finn into my arms I sank my fangs into his neck and connected our thoughts. _'Finn sleep I have a few things I need to do in your head before we take our trip'_. Finn, _'What trip Marcy'? 'Our trip to the Night-O we need to talk to my dad. But first I want to walk around your head some more I liked seeing you dance and sing as a baby'._ Finn, _'Marcy that was private'. 'So were my goods but I didn't hate you for looking I liked it. Now you're going to learn how radical I can be when it comes to teasing. Cause tonight little Finny your going to have your world rocked both on the mental and physical plain'_. Soon I was standing inside Finn's memory hall and went to his inner thoughts. After walking around his inner thoughts I found the right door.

Opening the door I was grabbed and pinned to the wall. Looking up I saw Finn his hair curly and blonder then before to the point it almost blinded me. Pushing his knee between my legs he kissed me hungrily and full of lusty goodness. Grinding my crotch to his thigh our tongues began to move between each other's mouth. "Finn when you wake up don't forget to press your crotch to mine. We won't go all the way but I want to make sure that you're my loving little prince". Finn, "Marcy I'm sorry I didn't except my feelings for you sooner. Please let me be with you for the rest of my life". "Oh Finn I'm going to enjoy making you my loving little knight… but first I have to make sure your mine". Pushing him back into the room I sank my fangs into Finn's inner desires and felt the flood of his lust. I hated seeing the memory of his crush on PB.

But seeing his feelings for Flame princess and me was nice. Opening my eyes I found Finn with his face between my breasts and his waist between my legs. Pushing my hand through his head he stirred for a moment but relaxed at my touch. Smiling I kissed his forehead and looked out the window. The sun was up and most likely Jake or Jermaine would stop by to talk to Finn. But for now my sweet little prince is going to enough my soft valley pillows without anyone interrupting.

**Smiles; Such a tease right?**

**Jester; You know your lemon followers are going to be kind of upset.**

**Smiles; Well I did say lemons will take me some time. So whatever they'll just have to wait for that chapter.**

**Jester; Right so like, comment, and share if you'd all be so kind.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Dude its not Wednesday what gives?**

**Jester; Seeing as our readers have been asking I want to bring back the message update. That's right everyone if you yes you our kind readers provide us with six or more reviews. We will update again on Friday. That's right no waiting a whole week for the next update. Plus seeing after this chapter there are only three more left for this fanfic.**

**Smiles; I almost forgot our cap for this was ten. Any way you heard him give us six reviews or more to have an update before next week Tuesday.**

**Jester; On with the reviews, Ventus Uzumaki thanks for the likes and the kind words and same to you. Attackme glad we met your standards. He23t Smiles has yet to tell me where he added the lemons. And you'll see what PB has in store. JOKERx2xLEET yes my friend here is your update.**

**Smiles; Let the funny guy roll with the punches. I'll just punch him myself.**

**Finn's View**

Man it was stressful Hunson was pissed when I told him that I was dating Marcy. But he kind of cooled off after Marcy told him the reasons why we were together. Hunson was ok with giving me Marcy's hand in marriage but he needed something from me. He didn't want Marcy to hear us talk about it. So for the first few months he only wanted us to worry about the trade system with the vampires. "Marcy I didn't know that the vampires were so fancy with how they dressed". Marcy, "Yeah like I said most of them get their implosives or desires out after a few thousand years. But I'm still kind of young by vampire standards so they don't mind me acting like the way I do. Plus with me getting married it might add to my pull in decisions around the place more". "Marcy I wanted to ask you something big and I need your honest answer"? She nodded, as she looked right into my eyes.

"Marcy I want you to make me into a vampire and I know its dangerous and we don't know what will happen. But I want to be with you and it's the only way we can without you watching me grow old". Marcy placed her hand on my cheek to kiss my lips lightly. Marcy, "Finn I'm not sure if I can turn you being demon originally I was turned into a vampire by my mom to help me control my demon powers. Finn I wish I could be sure. But I might kill you and that worries then…" Seeing her close to tears I pulled Marcy into my arms and said it was ok to be worried. Walking around the Abeeder manor I found Hunson inside a small room on the third floor. Hunson motioned me inside and passed me a glass of some brown clear liquid. Hunson, "Finn I know that your feelings for my daughter are true and I respect your attempts to be with her without hurting her. But the only way for you to stay by her side is if you become immortal.

"Finn I can make you immortal but it will cast you something… being immortal is no joke Finn. You maybe immortal but others like your friends and family will not be. Sure if your lucky Marceline will agree to have kids with you. But can you go through your life with only her and the few others who are immortal. Cause not many vampires now have retained the skill of being immortal nowadays". Hunson gave me the choice but it was true I would go my life with everyone else passing me by. And my family would be the few beings that would keep me and Marcy company. "Hunson I will accept, my adoptive family have gone through a lot for their own love lives. I'm sure they'll understand when I do the same for my own. So what do I need to do"? Hunson pulled a leaver by a grandfather clock and motioned me to follow him through the secret entrance.

Down the lone stone hallway we came to an end at another door. Stepping inside Hunson showed me several display cases that housed various armors. Walking to the far left we stopped at an armor that was all black. It was knight's armor from the human Renaissance era. Hunson, "Finn during the time of the first vampires the mother to all vampires blessed chosen humans she trusted to wear this armor. They would serve her as her protectors from those who would take her life and from the sun itself. Finn become my daughters Black Knight". Nodding he opened the cause and I walked to the armor and touched the helmet. The armor was fashioned after Templar armor but it was oozing with evil. The chest piece was inscribed with a pentagram and a bats outline. The sword and shield looked as if they were dipped in black ink.

Pulling on the leg pieces and the chest pieces I swore I heard a voice. With the armors one I turned to Hunson who held the same cup out to me. Only it looked a little darker drinking it all down in one go. I gave him back the cut and put on the helmet. With the shield on my back and along with the sword the voice became louder. The hiss and howling in my ears grew so loud that I couldn't think straight. As the howling stopped I looked up and save a coffin in front of me. Slowly it opened and I saw Marcy inside she smiled at me even opened her arms to me. Walking forward I was suddenly stopped when a few bats stood in my way. The voices began again saying, "Why should you receive the queens love? Do you even love her? You have questioned your life and your heart… do you believe our queens love will be enough for you human"? "All I want is her love and if she wises me to no longer be by her side… I will respect it but I still will love her".

With that the bats moved out of the way and I walked into the coffin Marcy's cold breath at my neck. Once more feeling her cold fangs I felt the tears roll down my eyes. I opened my eyes to find that I was sitting inside the small study again. Hunson was gone but next to me was a note. Hunson, _'Finn to summon the armor all you need to do is say Azcro when you pull the sword. And remember the armor lets you live so long as you stay loyal to Marceline. If she no longer loves you the armor will leave you and age you by forty years. So have fun while you can'_. Smirking I folded the not and left to find Marcy I needed to tell her the good news.

**Third person's View**

It's been two years since Finn became the Black Knight for the vampire queen Marceline. Everyone around OOO was happy for the couple. Some of the princess wished that they had a chance to get closer to Finn. But after everything that happened with Finn and other princesses proved that his favor with them had change. But they were happy that Finn held not anger or hatred to them just the royals that put themselves above the people. Over the last two years trade and economic growth was great throughout all of OOO. The Heroic Acolytes order grew with the more people that asked to serve. Finn found a way to make the Acolytes even more capable of handling certain situations. Using a transformation circle Finn tasks certain Acolytes to find the blood of either a dragon, griffin, or sea serpent.

When the blood is placed inside the circle it will then fuse into the Acolytes system. Once they fusion was complete the Acolyte will either be gifted with better physical skills. Or be given the skills of combat magic. But their magical skills weren't that powerful and some Acolytes had to wait a few days for their bodies to adjust before they found out what powers they were given. Finn however was relaxing with Marcy at the Tree Fort like they normally would. After the first year of being prince Finn asked his brothers, Peppermint, and two Grasslands animals to run the Grasslands in his place. With the free time they had Finn married Marceline both were happy with that choice. People were surprise mostly his family at his actions to become immortal. But after the pups explained the things that Jake and Lady had to go through to be together the brothers soon calmed down on the issue.

Now OOO was comprised of larger conjoint kingdoms. The Rock, Flame, and Sand kingdoms were now one. The Grasslands now expanded to hold a majority of the forests and flat flower plains. The Water, Cloud, and Ice kingdoms now stood together like most of the other kingdoms. It was rare to see Finn outside the Grasslands now. He didn't go on long adventures like he said primarily for one reason. He couldn't find time nor could he bring himself to leave his queens side. Now a king in the eyes of the people Finn had to worry about his people and loved ones more then himself. Sitting in his newly designed Tree Fort Finn and Marceline were moments from being intimate with each other. Sitting at his desk Finn was typing away at the latest numbers that Joseph the wolf gave him. Joseph was the treasurer for the Grasslands and he asked if there was any room for an expansion for next year's crops.

That was the thing however the Grasslands were the main source for agriculture in OOO. Aside from the swamps and the various wild and abundant animals and wild creatures that boom in populations. Finn was at a lose his mind was on the papers for the crops, advances that the people asked for, and the inner turmoil that was rising because of the roaming bandits. Most gangs in OOO had fled when the Heroic Acolytes started to gain new magic or physical powers. But now these bandits were kidnapping people around the Rock and Sand kingdoms. From scouts said the bandits came and fled back to the Badlands when they got what they wanted. Standing up from his desk Finn walked down stairs to grab a soda. But instead his wife pulled him into the bathroom. Marceline caught Finn's lips in the process of stripping him of his clothes. Before a word left his mouth a moan left it telling Marceline that Finn needed a goodnight.

Finn, "Marcy I need to work". Marceline, "You need to relax or it'll be a long eternity". Grabbing hold of his crotch Marceline pinned Finn to the tubes base and let the showers water fall onto them. Marceline had her back to Finn teasing him as he stared at her round luscious ass. Grinding and playing with his member Marceline knew just what to do to please her man. Morphing her hair into tentacles Marceline began to strangle Finn. Marceline, "Finny my loving husband you've been putting work over me and I know its for the people… but your wife needs you just as much as they do. So tonight you're going to show me like on our wedding night why I gave you my pure fruit". Releasing Finn from the chokehold Finn grabbed Marceline and pinned her to her stomach. Pushing his cock between her ass Finn gave his wife slow and long thrusts making sure he hand her attention. Leaning down close to her ear Finn said, "Marcy my beautiful vampire queen... never question my love for you".

In one thrust Finn went deep into his wife's ass gave no sign of going slow. Marceline had to use her hand to stop her knees from bouncing off the tubes floor as Finn pounded her from behind. Finn only agreed to have anal sex the first time because Marceline really wanted to try. But Marceline wasn't in pain no Marceline liked it when she and Finn had angry painful sex. Pulled Marceline's arms behind and kept his pace going. Marceline's mind was a drift in pleasure she knew Finn loved her. She was not going through the motions she wanted Finn to relax more and this was the best way to do it. Clutching hard Finn moaned into his wife's neck. Feelings Finn's seed rush up her rectum Marceline quickly pushed Finn backwards and pushed him into another hole. Restraining his arms Marceline started to ride Finn like a trophy stud.

Marceline used one of her hair tentacles to give Finn's balls a gentle slap and started to work up the pressure she applied. Finn's moans turned for their usual mild moans to loud grunts of pleasure. Getting into a good sitting position Finn locked lips with his wife and let the show continue. Feeling her vaginal muscles clamp down on his member Finn groaned into her lips. Feeling his seed work its way inside her Marceline pulled their lips apart. Smirking Marceline said, "Finn baby don't be so worked up I know you'll do what's best for everyone… just remember that I'm here to make the moments we have together even more relaxing". Kissing his wife Finn held her in his arms as their wets bodies clung to one another. Leaving the bathroom with his member still inside Marceline they ended up in the bedroom.

Now in their bedroom Finn flipped his wife around so her could feel her ass and get back into their aggressive lovemaking. Pulling his cock out of her vagina Finn started to harshly spank his wife. Finn, "Marcy my loving wife why do you love pain"? Marceline, "I love pain cause you're the one giving it to me… *smack* OOOH Finny please more". Sending smack after smack to her ass Finn saw the sweet juices trickle down from Marceline's pussy onto their bed spread. Gripping both plump butt cheeks in his hands Finn thrust right back into Marceline's ass. Moaning through clinched teeth Finn bite his finger until it bled. Taking a large lump of his cum from the Marceline's pussy Finn shoved the finger into her moan. Going on sensory overload Marceline's feral side was unleashed. Pushing Finn onto his back Marceline bared her fangs and morphed her appearance to be more bat like.

But Finn wasn't frightened or deterred he went for it. Thrusting his hips upward Finn felt Marceline's fur brush against his crotch with every flesh slapping push. And they were loving it Finn had a big grin on his face and Marceline was enjoying a few drinks of his blood. Pure as the first night she drank his blood Marceline couldn't wait for when she was old enough to have kids. It would be another few thousand years but at the rate they were screwing it might be the next few minutes. Grabbing a fist full of each other's hair they moaned into one another's faces. Their faces read pure loving pleasure as more of Finn's seed seeped into Marceline's womb. Turning back to her normal for Finn face was wedge between his wife's soft flesh pillows. With his cock twitching and slowly sliding free from Marceline's clutches Finn started to nibble between the two breasts. Finding it really ticklish Marceline tried to get Finn to stop.

Looking at his wife with a blank expression Finn said, "Nope". And went right back to tickle and nibble at Marceline's sensitive breasts. Marceline, "Glad your feeling better hun". Leaning up Finn kissed Marceline's bite mark saying, "I couldn't ask for a better wife".

**Smiles; I don't disappoint when I do lemons.**

**Jester; No you don't anyway like, comment and share. Also remember six or more reviews and you all get an early update.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; But he cheated.**

**Jester; But did you see how many reviews he posted to get this cheat update.**

**Smiles; Oh and the number of views aren't bad ok.**

**Jester; Right now lets get on with it. Ghost509 glad to hear it dude an all this came from that lone paragraph you sent us. Really it was a good compact idea. Attack yeah your clapping for the lemons I'll tell Smiles.**

**Smiles; Thank you my followers of lemons.**

**Jester; Right... Ventus Uzumaki who hasn't seen Avatar the last airbender and its sister series Korra. It's a good show inspired by anime not many western shows can create that much depth and richness from anime inspirations. He23t thanks for that dude Smiles send He a pet ferret.**

**Smiles; Should it be a yellow fur colored?**

**Jester; Yes, now lI Havoc Il ok thanks for liking our work so much. And yes much younger English wasn't my first language and I had to teach Smiles here how to speck a little better English. Still on the questions for the lemons I'll let Smiles answer those.**

**Smiles; Ok I call women's vag's their sex cause I don't see women are just sexual partners. To me a woman is a goddess allowing a man to feel their rich bodies or to simply taste them. Yes I date a lot of women but I don't use them for sex. I ease them into a two month dating thing and after some time we have sex. Then we ease out from one another, it's like a quick relationship with a good few nice rounds of sex. And the whole Marceline being a thousand plus virgin I like to let Finn be the first. It has more meaning to a guy when he hears from the gentle moans of his girl that he's her first.**

**Jester; I now know how his brain works with sex and so do all of you. Well let's just read on.**

**Marceline's View**

I was relaxing inside the Tree Fort wondering what was taking Finn so long to come home. Sitting in the living with Bmo on my lay he was still an innocent little child. Bmo, "Mary what do you think Finn will do for your anniversary"? "I hope we can go to the movies after a romantic evening at the new restaurant in the Fire kingdom. From what I heard the hot sauce they have is enough to make you drink a lake full of water". Bmo, "Finn would no doubt need that lake from how big you are smiling". Chuckling at his comment we went back to watching TV still I hope Finn hurried up I hate missing things in a movie.

**Finn's View**

I heard the bandits had raided a few caravans in the area and was wondering what the Acolytes plan of attack was. Finding the group of Acolytes on motorbikes provided to them by Moe himself was easy. Moe always liked a new project to pass the time and helping mass produce the motorbikes was great to him. The bikes weren't that complicated they had side pouches to hold extra gear as well as holsters for the Acolytes weapons. Walking down to the Acolytes they were surprised to see me. Acolytes had four ranks Rangers was for the ones that were fresh out of basic and had only some experience in the fields. Knight was for those that knew a few of the advance skills and combat knowledge. Paladin was for those that had been given the right to fuse with one the three chosen creatures that enhanced their skill to new levels. And Finally the Guardian rank was for the leader of each division of Acolytes. All kingdoms now had a Way-station for the Acolytes.

In total there were eight guilds each made sure to have no more then three to four hundred members. Smiling at the Knights before me they returned the smiles. Knight, "King Finn why are you here"? "I came by to see what the bandits were doing on the borders of the Fire kingdom. They wouldn't be so bold if they had something to give them an edge". Feeling a tremor I turned and pulled Silent it was the name I gave to the blood red and black sword. The large claymore leather grip echoed as I clinched my fist around it. Knight, "My king"? "Be ready Knights I feel an unknown enemy close by". With that a steel chain shot out from the charred cracked soil and punched through the armor of the Knight to the far right. As the Knight crumbled to the ground I snapped my finger and sent a shockwave of electricity throughout the ground. The shockwave forced the unknown enemy and several others to push out of the ground.

Looking over the being it had a glass stomach with several red orbs inside the glass stomach. It's cylinders like body had a still face on it and the arms and legs for the metal beings looked almost a thick as Jake's arms. Being, "Rattleball units kill all enemies to the Legion". As the being's calling themselves Rattleball's charged I blocked most of their attacks, as did the Knights. Shooting off their crossbows at the machines the steel bolts only bounced of their metal bodies. Spinning my sword along my side I kicked one in its faceplate only to feel its chain and weight bash into my side. Staggering back I snapped my fingers throwing ice at the Rattleball's. The ice clattered and dropped off their metal bodies having no affect on them. Focusing my energy into Silent I deflected their chains as best I could. Grabbing the chain of one I pulled him into Silent impaling it through the glass belly. As the orbs feel lose the Rattleball's lost power and slowed down. But it retained its will to fight. Grabbing one orb in my right hand I smashed it. It caused the Rattleball to spark and fizz but after smashing a second on the sparks turned to smoke. The Rattleball fell to the ground in a smoky mess. "Knight's destroy the orbs it's their power source".

Pulling their swords and shields the Knights form around me in a circle defensive pattern. As the Rattleball's charged with weighted chains the Knights held their ground. Stabbing their long swords into the Rattleball's bellies I then snapped then finger to engulf the orbs in fire. As only one Rattleball remained it said, "Target identified Finn the human retreating for further instructions". With that the machine fled and myself and only seven of the thirteen Knights remained alive. "Knight's collect our fallen they will receive a warriors burial. And collect those machine's bodies we need to find out who sent them. I'm starting to think that not only bandits have been attacking the outer regions of OOO". With that I walked back to the Grasslands pondering what or who could have sent those machined beings to attack the Fire kingdoms borders.

It was seven o'clock when I got to the Tree Fort. On entering I found my loving wife glaring at me. Marcy, "What time is it"? Hanging my head low it was passed the scheduled time for us to got on our romantic evening. "I can't apologize for what I did can I"? Shaking her head Marcy floated upstairs and I walked to sit on the couch. My fight with the Rattleball's caused me to waste time with being with my wife. Bmo came from inside the kitchen with a cup of warm tea. Bmo, "Finn Marcy wasn't happy that you didn't take her to the movies". "I know Bmo I can't do anything to make up for not celebration our anniversary. Tomorrow I have to meet with Moe about some machines that were attacking the Fire kingdom borders". Bmo, "Can I come too"? "Bmo I need you to stay here with Marcy I can't face her after the pain I caused her. I love her but she will hate me it I don't give her space".

Telling Bmo goodnight I turned of the light to the living room. Fluffed a pillow up and went off to sleep. _'I hope Marcy doesn't torture me when I wake up'_.

**Third person's View**

It was only one hour after Finn went to sleep and Bmo played back what Finn had said for Marceline. Marceline was unhappy that Finn stood up their romantic evening but she couldn't blame him for fighting to protect people. Floating downstairs Marceline gently kissed Finn on the lips and floated them both to their bedroom. On the bed Marceline took off Finn's hoodie and pants. Soon all Finn was left in was his violet boxers. Kissing Finn's cheek Marceline had to remind herself that Finn didn't just belong to her. His duty was to forever be by her side and love her. But he swore to protect all the people of OOO. Snuggling into his warmth Marceline nibbled on his neck lightly forgiving him for now. However passed the borders of the Badlands and close to the untouched mountains the echoes of moans and screams could be heard.

Inside the mountains were people in chains, they were pushed and picking at metal and precious materials that were inside the mountains. Watching over the various beings were the same Rattleball machines. They had whips and torches in their metal hands as they ordered and told the workers to keep working. Some of the people working were candy people, goblin citizens, and colored humanoids that lived in OOO. The people moaned in pain as their bodies cracked and echoed with exhaustion. One Rattleball walked past it all and down a long corridor to knock at the large wooden doors. Bowing his head the Rattleball's spoke, "Leader we were engaged by the human Finn his skills seemed to have grown from the last video footage of him". Leader, "Good relay it to all the Rattleball's that will leave tomorrow. And be sure to tell everyone to record everything and stay alive if Finn does engage one of the groups".

Bowing again the Rattleball left leaving the leader. Leader, "Soon human you will understand what my real plans are. You may have delayed the full course of my plan but thanks to you I have more recourses to claim once you and all that will fight me are gone. Soon Finn the human you will know why you should have feared me more then my mother… I will enjoy your screams when I am bored at night". As the leader chuckled to their self the screams of the workers grew as the Rattleball's had them pushed heavier pieces of material to the upper leaves of the mountain.

In OOO Finn woke up to Finn himself in bed with his wife lying on his chest. Playfully poking her face Marceline mumbled trying to shoo away his hand. Smirking Finn pinched her cheek causing Marceline to peak on eye open. Marceline, "Do you know what time it is"? Finn, "Time to give my queen a loving session as an apology for being an idiot". Marceline rolled off of Finn onto her back and Finn just wormed his way between her legs. Massaging her thigh Finn loving gave Marceline thighs kiss after kiss and gently rubbed her stomach. Snapping to attention Finn looked for his pants and pulled out his alchemist glove. Snapping his finger Finn made a piece of ice and slowly let it melt on Marceline's stomach. Grabbing a bottle from the dresser next to their bed head Finn poured blue wine onto Marceline's stomach.

Hearing his wife moan Finn leaned down and drank the cool blue liquid. Holding a fist full of Finn's hair Finn worked his way down Marceline's stomach. Kissing her nicely formed abdomen Finn used his teeth to pull off her panties. With her bare pussy in his face Finn began to nibble along his wife's outer folds. Giving her folds a tug every so often with his teeth Finn knew Marceline would tell him to be rougher. So he went rough biting into between the flesh that connected her thigh and her vagina. Marceline moaned and hissed at him for his attack on her blue tinted skin. But Finn didn't care he kept giving his wife a mixture of pleasure and pain. Finn was happy to know that his wife was experiencing as much pleasure as she possible could. But not one to just settle for good Finn wanted to turn things up a bit. Grabbing both of her butt cheeks Finn flipped his wife over and started to harshly slap both cheeks.

` With each slap Finn saw her skin turn more and more into a darker shade of blue. Marceline's moans filled Finn's ears in a symphony of pleasure. Grabbing hold of her waist Finn pulled his wife onto his lap and shoved his whole member into her. Screaming into his ear she grabbed a fistful of Finn's hairs and gave his ear a tongue-lashing. Finn used Marceline's weight to help her bounce off his lap and repeatedly caused his penis's head to brush the entrance to her womb. Marceline went from licking Finn's ear to biting it and growling wildly into his ear. Pushing off of Finn's lap Marceline grabbed hold of her husbands cock and started to grind her ass along his length. Marceline knew Finn was always weak in the knees when it came to her ass so why not use it to get him off. And Finn was seeing his wife sweat caused her ass to have a blue shine to it was causing him to pant even harder.

Grabbing hold of her hips Marceline knew what was coming next. Finn sank his entire member into her ass and he didn't miss a beat. Harshly slamming himself over and over into his wife was like a high neither wanted to end. Marceline used her hair to give Finn's balls a few playful slaps and then giving them each long strokes. Soon both reach their final release with a load huff Marceline clammed down on Finn's penis. Finn was panting into his wife's hair enjoying the cherry scent that was drifting into his nose. Humming in his throat Finn rolled off his wife and onto the bed. Still trying to regain her breath Marceline crawled onto Finn's chest and relaxed into his embrace. Finn was so happy he would spend eternity loving and pleasing his vampire queen. Panting as her tongue hung from her mouth Marceline just smirk at her main pure happiness in her eyes.

However by the eastern borders of the Fire kingdom the soldiers of Flame princess's older brother were standing guard. The Flame knights were the best soldiers the Fire kingdom could train and it was hard to become a member of the group. Flame knight, "Nothing to report sir". The lead Flame knight looked out at the horizon to see a rush of smoke heading their way but it wasn't smoke. It was a cover for the Rattleball's to get closer to the borders. Once the robots were close they opened fire with laser crossbows. The Flame knights were caught off guard but they sounded the counter attack. Shooting back with molten boulders and fire boomerang the Flame knights were holding their own. But their attacks seem to barely phase the robots as they continued their push at the kingdoms borders. As the knights were being pushed back the leader Flame knight sent a jet of fire into the ground. The affect caused the grounds around the borders to give and turn into a moot of lava.

A few of the other knights woke up the back up unites with where magma golems. The golems stood an easy eight to nine feet adding their rock steel armor and they looked like giants to a normal person. The Rattleball's however weren't fazed by the moot of magma the simply leapt over the boiling matter and began to move at incredible speeds. They were almost blurs to see but the Golems went on the attack. Slamming their clubs and rock covered fists into the grounds. With the soil cracking at each impact was useless because the Rattleball's speed weren't the only improvements they received. Their strength and reaction time were nearly double. Two Rattleball's sliced through a Golems arm and leg. Then they ran their duel sabers through the Golems chest piece. Killing yet another Golem the knights sounded the horn of war for the rest of the Fire kingdom.

Flame queen heard the horn and looked at her brothers who went to see the problem. Fire guard, "My queen a robot army is charging our borders from the east and the Flame knights stationed there have been killed". Flame queen, "Have they made any demands"? Fire guard, "None my lady the Acolytes are heading them off but the machines they fight and move like nothing I've seen". Flame queen, "Send a messenger the Finn the human tell him the kingdom is under attack". Nodding the guard ran to the stables and sent the messengers to Finn's home.

**Finn's View**

I couldn't believe it those Rattleball things were once more trying to get into the Fire kingdom. But moving as fast as I could I couldn't tell where I was. Stopping I soon heard the screams and battle cries pushing to the main capital of the Fire kingdom I saw the various warriors fighting the Rattleball's. "AZCRO"! With that my body was covered by the Black armor. With my eyes burning as black sapphires from under my helmet I charged into battle. Slashing and stabbing into the Rattleball's glass bellies I found that the glass had become reinforced by a few inches of tempered glass. Summoning more of Silent's energy I sent a stream of thrusts into the Rattleball's bellies. Stopping the thrusts of two Rattleball's I pushed them back and sent his metal boot into ones chest. While I used alchemy to sent stone pillars to impale the other.

Working my way into the capital I had the Acolytes surround me into a protective circle. As we closed in on Main Street the Fire castle came into sight. Seeing several of the Rattleball's take up positions on the roofs I said, "Shields"! Forming into the turtle like formation to stop their lasers. "Spell and arrows at the ready… hold… FIRE"! As each the spells shattered the glass bellies the archers hit the orbs from inside their bellies. With Main Street in somewhat control I ordered them to spilt into two teams and fight any Rattleball's that they cam across. Now in the main castle Cinnamon Bun was holding off the robots. Accelerating my body I tackled into a pillar crushing him completely. Blocking and countering the four remaining Rattleball's one of their eyes began to blink. Increasing the power of Silent I cut one Rattleball right down the middle. Then I used alchemy to disintegrate the bodies of two others. With one left it stopped blinking to say, "Target identified by vitals Finn the human".

Before I could say anything the main doors bashed open to reveal a thinner four armed me. But he was made completely out of metal. Rattle-Finn, "Primary target identified executing main directive killing Finn the human". As the Rattle me charged he used a broad sword to attack me. Stopping his thrust I kneed his midsection only for him to stare at me and head-butt me in return. Hearing a ringing in my ear the Rattle-Finn grabbed my chest plate and threw me into a stone pillar. With dust and pieces of stone falling from the pillar the Rattle-Finn thrust at my neck. Rolling away I used alchemy to make a stone fist grab the Rattle-Finn. Shaking violently the Rattle-Me broke free and went into a series of side slashes and jabs. _'He's fighting like I use to fight when I was fourteen'_. "You may know how I used to fight but I don't fight like that anymore". Using alchemy again I made the floor turn into magma causing the metal me to sink up to his waist. With one good swing I took off his head.

As the Rattle-Finn head rolled away it's body still moved. Grabbing hold of my ankle its strength was intense. Running Silent through its torso it seemed to lose power and die. Freeing my leg I walked over to the Rattle-Finn's head and picked it up. "Who made you…"? Rattle-Finn's eyes glowed and its mouthpiece opened, "Well it's good to find that you are active Finn but it's sad that soon you will die". "I won't die so long as I am the Champion to OOO". Rattle-Finn, "Don't worry Finn so you will see your world gone and I Goliad daughter to my former mother will be even more powerful then her". With that the voice ended nodding to Flame princess I walked to the castles main doors. Acolyte, "Sir the Rattle-Ball's are either fleeing or dead should we peruse"? "No we are needed here and this is just the start this Goliad has plans for OOO. And we will not walk into a trap". Nodding the Acolyte went to help the Fire people and I went back to my wife._ 'Man Marcy's going to hate what I tell her'_.

**Smiles; Lemon's and violence, what could be better?**

**Jester; Not having a death wish. So yeah like, share, and comment if you all would.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; So ends another fic.**

**Jester; Stop and Smiles is talking about another fic we just ended. Not that many people read it or even commented. But still we did our job, as writers just seems no one wanted to give it a read. So on to the reviews, Attackme yes I did a little altering of the timeline so Finn never met Goliad. Also no spoilers you'll have to find out. lI Havoc Il it was a bold strategy but she still hinder one of the more powerful places in OOO. I say that's kind off a good invasion idea.**

**Smiles; Hindering a more powerful enemy while taking out smaller enemies is a good strategy. While your weakened foe tries to get you they don't see more of your allies charging to flank... slight of hand.**

**Jester; Right, He23t you'll have to read and find out. Ventus Uzumaki always saw the Rattleball's as hardcore robot fighters. Just wanted to give them a change the show never did.**

**Marceline's View**

Finn wasn't happy the people were hurt thanks to those stupid robots. Seeing him talking to Flame queen about distributing food and medicine was nice. Finn really did care and he wasn't going to let the some robots stop him from being the hero. Sitting with Finn, the Council of OOO, and the other rulers and their representatives showed how bad things were. Finn, "Council this Goliad won't stop until she takes key kingdoms of OOO and its resources. And from how she managed to make a robotic copy of when I was younger it won't be long until it makes a newer one. And better Rattleball's for that matter we must prepare". Councilwoman of the Sand, "I agree with Finn sure in the past OOO has face only small enemies but nothing on this scale. We must take action it won't be long until those machines strike again". Councilmen of the Water, "Finn what is your plan"? Finn, "The Acolytes are ready to fight at the word but the Rattleball's have the advantage of numbers something that we don't have. Not to mention that they've been upgraded and no telling how they'll be upgraded next".

Rock king, "And that's what concern's me in the past warriors have been tested by all kinds of things. But never by the machines that we used to help us. Finn what is your plan"? Finn, "If we institute marshal law people will panic allowing the Rattleball's and Goliad a means to hit any kingdom. I believe the only option we have is to find any way possible to secure the people before we even consider fighting". Councilmen of Fire, "Truth is in your words but where do we move the people until this conflict is over"? _'I might regret this in the long run but it's our best shot'_. "We can move them to the Night-O-Sphere. I can make arrangements with my dad and see if he can place them inside the Quite Mountains. No one goes there because my father likes the keep in empty". Councilwoman of Forest, "Marceline are you sure your father will allow this? He hasn't had the best of reputations in OOO's history". "Yeah I know he can be a pain but if I ask him he might listen".

Turtle King, "But what if he doesn't agree what is out next option"? Finn, "We'll have to get the trading ships to send word to their ports to send ocean skimmers to take people. But my biggest worry it why Goliad is so fixated on OOO. From things this leader of machines have done has given us no hints at who she is. Nor has there be any indications of she full plan for OOO". Flame princess, "Well for now we have to worry about defenses. Finn can the Acolytes be ready within the next week"? Finn, "I can send a signal right now and they will begin tightening patrols and setting up checkpoints". Councilwoman of Night, "Then it is settled Finn you shall began preparations to defend OOO. Marceline shall visit her father for permission for the people to live there until it is safe. Everyone else will try to mobilize and defend his or her kingdom. With that this meeting is over".

Walking with Finn I felt his mind wonder to the conflict that Goliad was causing. Grabbing Finn hand I opened a portal to the Night-O and pulled him inside. Finn gave me a questionable look but I smirk and said, "Relax you need to". Exhaling Finn said, "Marcy Goliad has Glob knows how may of those learning machines at her disposal. I need to tell the Acolytes to be ready". Grabbing his hand I held it to my chest and cupped his cheek. "Finn remember what the Black armor does to you it unties our spirits and it tells me what I need to know about you. I don't want you to slip back into that numb state you were in before… I don't think I could". Before I could finish Finn locked lips with me holding my waist as close to him as he could. Holding him back we let go after we heard a cough. Turning we saw my dad with a cup of coffee and wearing his black suite.

Dad, "If you two want to have a moment would you mind doing it somewhere else"? Finn, "Hunson OOO needs a favor". Dad, "What kind of favor"? "OOO is under attack by these weird fighting machines and we need to move the people to stop them". Dad, "You said machines right follow me". Walking with my dad we went into the basement, as he pushed the door to one side he showed us tons of old junk. Dad, "Now where did I put it"? Walking around on our own I found and old saxophone. Looking at Finn he found a CD player and a case of CD's. Dad, "I found it you two". Walking over to him he showed us an old looking glass dome with a bunch of wires and gears inside of it. "Dad what is that"? Dad, "It's a EMP field generator. This thing shorts out any kind of electrical devise that enters its zone". Finn, "Your saying this thing can short out any machine"? My dad nodded and Finn smirked picking up the generator Finn then handed my dad a small vial. Finn, "As payment of this Hunson I collected a certain soul that you might enjoy torturing. Hunson meet Ash he was Marceline's ex and he tried to turn her into a mindless slave".

My dad's head transformed shouted or roaring as he smashed opened the vial, "**YOU WILL SUFFER WORM**"! Finn backed away and held me hand with a smirk and a wink. Kissing his cheek I whispered, "When we get time I'm going to give you a long BJ for doing that". Kissing me back he said, "Everything I do is for you my love queen". Opening a new portal Finn went to work of the generator and I went to call the Acolyte leaders.

**Third person's View**

It wasn't long before word got out that the Rattleball robots were one the move to OOO. Finn had worked over time with Moe to get the generators working and active. Moe's factory still looked so rundown that hardly anyone even knew about it. Except for Finn, Bmo, and Jake. Finn with Moe great technical sight had managed to create small EMP canisters for the Acolytes to carry. Along with short burst belts that sent off a small EMP shockwave that would disable something momentarily. Finn was talking to the heads of each Acolyte branch when an ear-piercing sound rounded through the air. Voice, "Well I see you choice to fight me people of OOO I should have known after mothers returned with the others that you would put up a fight like you did with her. But unlike her I have a purpose and I will complete it and OOO will stand for my rule. Finn the human if you stand down and swear loyalty to me I will show mercy to your family and loved ones.

"If not you will be my first trophy head". Finn, "I fear no foe Goliad I will face you but face me with honor. Leave the people be they don't need to feel pain for their innocence". Goliad, "We shall see but you are in no position to ask for our form of confrontations…. But I will not be like my mother I will grant you a honorable death and use you to show others what happens when they appose me". Finn told the Leader to be ready with in the hour and to assemble at the Badlands borders. Finn then asked if his special surprise arrived from TV. Acolyte Knight, "Sir TV's crates arrive a few moments ago". Finn, "Good take them to the Paladins and tell them to be ready to launch the crates contents within the hour". Saluting Finn the Acolyte ran off and Finn went to the Tree fort. Marceline was sitting on the couch with Bmo. Marceline, "Finn please be safe I don't know what I'd…" Stopping the tears before the happened Finn locked lips with his wife and carried her to their room. There Finn gently removed all of her clothes and massaged his wife all over.

Finn was caressing Marceline's ass when her hair wrapped around his member and pulled him on top of her. Finn didn't fight he submitted to his queen and slowly started to thrust into his wife. Finn, "Marcy forgive me for causing your heart to ach". Turning her head Marceline's eyes were once more black with the small red dots in the center. Hissing then growling at Finn she punched him saying, "If you don't come back I'll torture your soul for eternity". Harshly biting Finn's neck Marceline didn't want to feed she wanted Finn to bleed. Finn, "I take this pain and remind myself every moment I'm out there that my betrayal to you is a pain I can never escape even in death". Pushing off Finn Marceline left Finn still hard and laid down on one of the many pillows. Finn got up kissed Marceline's forehead to say, "I will only die if you command me to my queen… even if you do torture me I will still love you". Putting back on his clothes Finn locked the door and left he knew Marceline was just as emotional as him and he knew that she needed him just as he needed her.

Pulling Silent from his back Finn summoned his Blood black armor and went off to the Badlands. At the Badlands Finn waited alongside the Acolytes and the Rock and Cloud warriors stood in wait. Finn stood with his sword to his side but soon one of the Cloud warriors spotted a coming sand storm. Seeing the approaching storm Finn changed the symbol for his arm to use destruction alchemy. Sending a shockwave of alchemy energy through the sand the resulting implosion stopped the storm to show that that Rattleball's were within. Finn, "TO ARM"! With that all the warriors assembled to stand their ground against the approaching combatants. Seeing the Rattleball's carrying crossbows Finn signaled for shields. Each team of forty Acolytes formed the famous turtle formation and deflected the inbound arrows. Snapping his fingers again Finn changed his alchemy symbol to fire elements and sprung a trap. Several large pools of magma erupted from under the sand catching several of the robots off guard. Snapping his hands once more Finn created a series of pillars to erupt from the sand to impale the machines.

With their speed and agility the Rattleball's seemed to have little trouble with Finn's trap. The traps did catch some but it wasn't that much of a problem. Finn looked down the line of warriors and signaled for the horn. Overhead the loud buzzing hum of Finn final trap started its approach. To all surprise overhead were airplanes.

**Finn's View**

Snapping my fires I sent up the flare and the planes went into their attack. Soon the bombs and EMP canisters started to drop down on the Rattleball's. Looking around something felt off this wasn't right Goliad wasn't with them. My eyes widened as I looked to see more Rattleball's approaching. "Leaders stay here and hold the line Goliad's real target is my family". Nodding in response I used my wind alchemy to accelerate my body. After an hour of running I found the Tree Forts lane was in ruins. Looking around I found footprints heading toward the junkyards. Spring to the junkyard I found several Rattleball's smashed into the ground. Soon I found Marceline trapped inside a large electric orb. Marceline, "Finn look out"! Rolling away a large pink paw just missed hitting me. Looking up I saw a large pink sphinx staring at me with a grin.

Sphinx, "We meet at least Finn". "So your Goliad… from the aroma coming off of you you're made of candy". Goliad, "Yes I was made from enhanced sugar crystals and your DNA". "So you're working for Bubblegum"? Goliad, "NEVER… *Goliad swings at me but I stops her paw*… Mother she hurt me she made me and made me feel like nothing. But now I will do what she couldn't she never could make you die". Soon her forehead parted to reveal a third eye with started to glow yellow. Soon my mind was under assault from Goliad's mental suggestion. But as I looked through the memories that Goliad was forcing to the surface. "GOLIAD STOP PLEASE… Listen look at my memories from three years ago you will understand". Soon Goliad saw the memories of Bubblegum's abuse of my loyalty. Soon she left my mind snuffing as she came close to me. Goliad, "Finn I'm sorry I didn't know why I've… *sob* she's just been using me like she… why did she treat me like that"?

Finn, "Goliad if you promise to change I'll see what I can do to help you… but you hurt a lot of people and things can't just be let go that easily. But I understand why she hurt you its because she used my DNA to make you and seeing you know we're not so different. Your sweet and kind inside but she corrupted you like she tried with me". Pulling her into a hug Goliad began to cry in my embrace as I petted her mane. As she continued to cry I snapped my fingers and freed Marceline from the dome. Marceline just looked at Goliad crying in my arms. "Goliad call off the Rattleball's please". Nodding she sent a metal signal saying, "Finn I can't begin to say how much I regret what I've done". Petting her head I said, "Goliad what happened to Bubblegum". Goliad, "I forced the others that came to the mountain to work. She's locked own mind after I freed myself and found the Rattleball's inside the same mountain. I just let them go after I came here". Pulling her into another hug Marceline said, "She won't ever hurt you again".

Together we began to walk back to the Tree Fort. _'She even hurt the being she created from my DNA… Bubblegum how cold are you'_?

**Smiles; Well that was touching.**

**Jester; Like, comment, and share if you'd please.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Well partner another fic down several more in the wait.**

**Smiles; Yeah I know some of our readers are going to hate that we ended it so soon too.**

**Jester; Hey every please don't be angry. We went off a one-paragraph idea when Ghost509 pitched us the idea. Now we would have had more ideas but in the waiting time we put a good amount of ideas to some other fics that had more benefits to those ideas. This story was a self-finding journey for Finn but without Finn leaving OOO for odd amount of years.**

**Smiles; Didn't we do that already?**

**Jester; Yes we did now if Ghost wants us to continue to a different number you'll have to pitch some ideas his way. Cause remember our cap was ten chapters and we have other fics that still need our attention.**

**Smiles; We still have three open fics don't we?**

**Jester; Yes we do, now lets read some reviews. Sir Thumbzzy I understand Sir but remember Marcy and all Finn's family members wanted the old playful and easygoing Finn. If he were still cold inside Marcy would have found a way to change him back. He23t yes the battle that Finn ended with a good amount of strategy and foresight. Gold Testament I agree she was very cold in that idea. Attackme yes Goliad creation and lockdown even in the show was sad. Cause PB just doesn't know how to handle certain situations. Ventus Uzumaki well not sure cause remember final chapter. So if Ghost509 has more ideas or if he's satisfied with this I'm sure we'll get a message. Based Adventure thanks for that not many of our kind readers tell us they don't mind the small grammar problems. Smiles send Based a sweet Scythe Guitar.**

**Smiles; What color?**

**Jester; Go with midnight blue with gold flacks. Ok everyone here's the final chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Finn's View**

Well here I am nearly one hundred years has passed since Goliad's Rattleball invasion came to an end. She was happy to redeem herself in the eyes of the people of OOO. After people found out that Bubblegum made her as a means to enslave everyone not many wanted to leave her alive. However Goliad rebelled against Bubblegum and sealed her into a forever coma. Still the Council was a little lenient but they still sentenced Goliad to seventy years for her crimes. Still I didn't give up on her every three days a week for all those years I visited her in isolation. Marcy wasn't too happy when a doctor told her that she wasn't able to have kids. It broke our hearts to know she couldn't birth little radical vampire adventures. But my mind turned to Goliad who needed a good mother. Marcy wasn't sure seeing as she was Bubblegum's creation from some of my DNA. However when Goliad did the sad eyes she was trapped and Marcy and I adopted Goliad.

Some didn't agree with the idea saying she was only using us. But when Goliad got out she used her smarts to reform her candy mass. She turned her skin a dark purple and chained her hair to match Marcy's. Marcy was overjoyed to see Goliad's new form and I was happy that OOO was growing. In time Goliad created an egg using Marcy's DNA and planted it inside Marcy. Several months of sex later Marcy gave birth to Stormo. His light blue skin showed he was Marcy and my son. But most of all he had my gold blonde hair with hints of white at the tips of his hairs. Goliad and Stormo are now in their late twenties and Marcy and I are retired. Jake and Lady passed away twenty years ago. It hurt to see them pass and to also see Jermaine pass away some time later. But seeing their kids and now grandchildren keep their legacies going was nice. Stormo is the ruler of the Grasslands, while his sister commands the role of queen of vampire and the Night-O-Sphere's ruler.

Goliad challenged Hunson and he lost. After we told him that she was our daughter Hunson was ok with retiring like Marcy and me. Still to see OOO advance to now have planes traveling around the world. News buzzing all over the lands from one TV set to another was great. Marcy and me still looked the same as when our aging stopped. She a nice an sexy eighteen year old and for me I stopped aging at twenty. Most of the older generations still told our tales to the younger generation. Some would come to the Tree Fort just to see if the tales were true and I would amaze them with my skills in alchemy. Some that got really annoying or rude Marcy would shape shift and scare them off. Goliad and Stormo would visit us ever two weeks and we were fine with it. But every day I wonder what my life would be like if PB had me under her full control. Still my heart is for my sweet lady vampire and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Smiles; That was nice.**

**Jester; Yes it was well everyone hope you enjoyed and had fun reading.**

**Smiles; Peace off and we'll hug you all later.**


End file.
